Un viaje donde el pasado surgio
by Deirdre Mayfair
Summary: Traducción. Harry es enviado por Dumbledore a una misión... en el pasado. El acepta, contento de poder volver a ver a su padrino Sirius Black, fallecido en junio.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Estoy encantado de poder ofreceros esta historia. Su título original es "_Un voyage d'oú le passé surgit" _ de Tobby. El fic original es en francés y lo podréis encontrar en mi profile.

Esta traducción la hago con el consentimiento de la autora. Está completo y consta de 25 capítulos. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, y aunque este capítulo es corto, le siguen unos que casi llegan a las 20 páginas, y pueda que tarde.

De momento tengo los primeros capítulos traducidos y voy a ir subiéndolos por semana, y ya podéis dejar reviews para poder indicarle a la autora que su fic es bien recibido, así que , aunque conste de solo una par de frases, dejarlos, que solo es un minutito de nada, y ya está, complacéis a esta servidora y la autora también. Bueno, os dejó con la historia,

Bikiños

Deirdre.

Disclaimer: Los personages que aparecen aquí son propiedad exclusiva de JKR. Yo no abtengo ningún beneficio escribiendo esto. Solo sale de mi imaginación y esta aclaración es válida para el resto de los capítulos que la componen.

N/A: el capítulo ha sido corregido por Nanou

**Capítulo 1: ¡¡ El principio de un verano difícil!**

Hacía una semana que Harry estaba de vacaciones y no había recibido aún noticias de Remus o Dumbledore, solo de Ron y Hermione.

Era una noche negra y como todas las noches, Harry no encontraba el sueño. Siempre se despertaba sudado y gritando el nombre de su padrino, y cuando se daba cuenta de la realidad, estaba igual de triste.

Al principio de la segunda semana de julio, Harry por fin recibió una carta de Remus, donde le preguntaba si quería pasar el resto de las vacaciones en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

Harry dudó durante algún tiempo. ¿Podría volver a la casa de su padrino? Los recuerdos que tendría allí de Sirius...¿y si no estaba preparado para afrontarlos?

Pero estaba pasando unas vacaciones dolorosamente solitarias con los Dursley, en vez de estar con sus amigos que estarían allí para sostenerlo. Entonces le respondió:

_Querido Lunático:_

_Me gustaría pasar las vacaciones contigo. Me siento muy solo aquí, y eso que los Dursley son menos insoportables de que costumbre. ¡Los habéis asustado de verdad en la estación de tren!_

_Cuídate,_

_Harry_

Escribió la dirección y le dio la carta a su lechuza, Hedwig.

-Toma, llévasela a Lupin y ten cuidado.

Hedwig se echó a volar y Harry se volvió a acostar, mas no pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar y se encontró con los Dursley a la mesa. Tío Vernon leía el periódico como siempre; Dudley intentaba convencer a su madre para que le diera más comida, pero ella se negaba a eso. La discusión paró en el momento en que Harry entró en la cocina. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, sobre todo desde la advertencia que había hecho la Orden del Fénix. No estaba mal, al menos ahora dejaban a Harry en paz.

Se apuró en comer la pequeña porción de pomelo que su tía Petunia le había dado y les dijo con un tono monótono:

Me voy a ir. Han quedado en venir a buscarme.

- ¿Ya? Estupendo, un mes menos este año. Podremos estar más tranquilos –dijo Vernon con una voz alegre que enfadó a Harry.

Si, él deseaba marcharse ya.

Harry subió directamente a su habitación y se puso a hacer algunos deberes. Ya tenía hechos unos cuantos, pensando que él podría guardar su pena dentro, pero eso no reconfortaba la falta que sentía.

Antes de acabar sus deberes de pociones (había querido hacerlos al final pues su profesor Severus Snape era el profesor que más detestaba, aunque durante el año anterior Umbridge, profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, había sido bastante peor), metió sus deberes en la mochila.

Lo peor era que Snape se había ensañado contra él simplemente porque era el hijo de James Potter, quién había pasado sus cursos escolares ridiculizando a Snape. Ahora, cobraba su venganza a través de Harry.

Era la primera vez que Harry acababa sus deberes antes de mediados de julio. No estaba orgulloso de ello. Solo había buscado una distracción y ahora, nada podía ayudarlo a olvidarse de Sirius. Sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejilla, viniendo a caer sobre su escritorio donde habían estado sus ejercicios hacía unos momentos.

Fue ese momento el que Hedwig aprovechó para llegar, y le dio la respuesta de Remus. Harry abrió la carta y la apoyó en el escritorio. Cogió a Hedwing y la puso en su jaula, después de haberla felicitado y acariciado. Se sentó sobre su cama y se dispuso a leer la carta de Remus.

_Inmediatamente._

_Lunático_.

Estas palabras fueron seguidas de un grito de alegría y comenzó a preparar su baúl lo más rápidamente que pudo. De pronto se paró. ¿Y si era una trampa? Quizás Voldemort quería aprovecharse de su estado debilitado para poder matarlo. Como para darle la razón, su cicatriz le empezó a doler. No tan fuerte como al principio, pero el doler fue molesto. Se desplomó, pero se levantó enseguida: si debía combatir de nuevo al Señor de las Tinieblas, lo había.

Como un loco, salió de la casa y se puso a gritar en medio de la calle:

- ¡ MUÉSTRATE! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ, NO TE TENGO MIEDO! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ, TE ESPERO VOLDEMORT!.

Pero nada pasó. Algunos vecinos sacaron la cabeza por la ventana, asombrados, y Harry se sentía más violento que antes. Aún así, Voldemort había sido un cobarde y ni lo vio aparecerse. Pero no fue la voz glacial de Voldemort lo que se escuchó, sino una voz llena de furia, que provenía de su tío, para ser precisos.

- ¿ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA? ¿QUÉ HACES GRITANDO ASÍ EN MEDIO DE LA CALLA A PLENA LUZ DEL DÍA?

Harry se guardó de decirle que él acababa de hacer la misma cosa exactamente y lo miró con insolencia. Vernon lo metió en la casa violentamente. Harry se cayó y su estiró cual largo era en la cocina. Estaba lleno de rabia.

Siempre que se enfurecía sus poderes se descontrolaba, y esta no fue la excepción. Cuando cayó en el suelo de la cocina, la televisión se encendió de repente, y desde entonces el volumen se volvía cada vez más ensordecedor. Harry se tapó las orejas, su rabia no hacía más que expandirse hasta que la televisión acabo por explotar.

Iba a gritarles cuando vio que se encontraba delante de dos pares de zapatos que no conocía. Precisamente, Harry estaba tirado delante de Dumbledore y Lupin. Se levantó rápidamente con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de rabia.

Lupin estaba casi aterrorizado por culpa de esa rabia y eso que sabía que no era por él, sino por el tío de Harry, pero no lo demostró.

Dumbledore miraba a Vernon con su expertos ojos azules, ojos fríos, la famoso mirada que Harry no aconsejaba a nadie.

Vernon estaba petrificado. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Era de verdad necesario que esos dos magos llegaran en ese momento? El único momento en él que se había atrevido a tocar a Harry, y sabía que lo iba a pagar muy caro.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a Harry de esa manera? ¡Te habíamos prevenido, Dursley, pero no escuchas!- dijo Lupin con una voz que Harry no le conocía, una voz glacial.

-Yo... yo... lo...s-siento... tenía solo... él se puso a gritar... en la calle como un loco... –Vernon tembló, estaba aterrorizado.

-Harry, ¿son estas acusaciones ciertas? –le preguntó Dumbledore con una voz dulce.

- Sí, es cierto, lo hice hace unos momentos.

Harry estaba loco de alegría, por eso, él se iba a marchar y había sido un estúpido por creer que Voldemort se preocuparía de mandarle esas cartas para hacerle caer en una trampa.

Bajó unos minutos más tarde para comprobar que Dumbledore miraba fijamente a Vernon, que estaba a punto de mearse encima. Eso hizo reír a Harry.

Dumbledore cogió el baúl de Harry y lo transformó en un traslador de manera que los dejara justo delante del cuartel general.

Unos minutos después, Harry se encontraba delante de nº 12 de Grimmaurd Place, la casa de Sirius. Tal y como estaba la casa por dentro, se dio cuenta de que la señora Weasley no había estado por allí, y también podía deducir que Ron tampoco. Por lo tanto no tenía ninguna posibilidad que Hermione estuviera allí.

La casa no había cambiado. Harry recordó lo sucia que había estado el año anterior. La señora Weasley había hecho unos cuantos milagros. El cuadro de la madre de Sirius, por el contrario, seguía allí, y siempre con la misma cantinela:

- ¿ COMO OS ATREVÉIS A MANCILLAR LA BELLA Y NOBLE CASA DE LOS BLACKS? ¡OS MALDIGO!

El ambiente seguía siendo igual de tenebroso, y eso que todos los objetos de magia negra habían sido tirados por Sirius.

Esa casa le recordaba a Harry los momentos felices que había tenido con su padrino, y eso hacía que le doliera el corazón.

-Volverás a ver al señor Ron Weasley y a la señorita Hermione Granger el 28 de agosto –le dijo Dumbledore con su habitualmente calmada voz y se marchó a la cocina.

Harry se encontró solo con Remus.

-Eh, de hecho, no he tenido tiempo para decírtelo pero ¿Cómo estás, Harry?- le preguntó amablemente Lupin.

Ahora sí.

No sabía si debía hablar de su cicatriz, pero decidió que para eso tendría tiempo más tarde.

-Eh... Remus... quería saber por qué vosotros... en fin... ¿Por qué me habéis traído tan rápido?

-Primero, porque sabía que no te podía dejar solo en este momento, Harry, y... que... y para compartir la ausencia de Sirius –le dijo con una voz terriblemente triste que Harry no pudo evitar abrazar a Lupin y ponerse a llorar.

-Lo echó tanto de menos, Remus. Siempre lo veo en mis sueños. Él murió por mi culpa.

Sorprendido por la actitud de Harry, Lupin comenzó a mecerlo lentamente y pudo comprobar que él también estaba llorando.

-No, Harry, no puedes decir eso: es completamente falso. Si él murió, fue únicamente porque él quería que tú permaneciera vivo y que vivieras tu vida, Harry, en nombre de tus padres. Él escogió ir porque te quería muchísimo, Harry –Lupin no llegó a encontrar las palabras necesarias, su voz temblaba. Harry lo miró y con una voz fría dijo:

- Yo lo maté, Lupin, y voy a hacer la dedicatoria para la tumba de Sirius... y mataré a Voldemort.

-Sí y es por eso que te pedí que vinieras a vivir conmigo durante el resto de las vacaciones. Yo quería, si tú estás de acuerdo, que hicieras un entrenamiento muy duro, y así poder conseguir cierto poder para enfrentarte a él.

Harry estaba encantado, cuando de pronto se acordó que no podía usar la magia fuera de Hogwarts.

-Pero es imposible que pueda practicar magia durante las vacaciones. El ministerio me expulsará de Hogwarts.

-Mira, Harry, después de pasar los TIMOS, los magos forman parte del segundo ciclo. Como tú has pasado tus TIMOS sin problema, salvo por adivinación, puedes usar la magia.

Harry saltó de alegría y abrazó fuertemente a Lupin. Por fin estaba un poco alegre desde la muerte de su padrino.

-¿De hecho, cómo conoces mis notas?

Lupin le guiñó un ojo enigmáticamente.

En ese momento entró Dumbledore. Harry sospechó que había escuchado todo y le agradeció secretamente que le hubiera dejado tiempo para hablar con Lupin.

-Entonces, Harry, supongo que te preguntarás por qué estás aquí –le dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Después de tu batalla en el ministerio, pudo comprobar que, aunque tienes mucho poder para tu edad, es necesario que continúes entrenándote, sobre todo desde su retorno. Gracias a la ayuda de Remus y de otras personas de la Orden del Fénix, te hemos organizado un entrenamiento para el resto de las vacaciones.

A Harry esta perspectiva le encantó.

-Sobre todo las materias más importantes serán Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que te las enseñará Remus; Oclumancia, que te la enseñaré yo; Trasformaciones corre a cargo de la profesora McGonagall; Encantamientos con Tonks y duelos con el profesor Snape...

Harry se estremeció.

"_Con Snape no, con cualquiera menos con él .Hace falta que caiga sobre él. Debo de estar maldito."_ Pensaba Harry.

-Te dejaremos un poco de tiempo libre para que puedas hacer tus deberes –le dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

-No vale la pena, profesor: ya los tengo todos hechos.

Lupin miró a Harry con asombro y se echó a reír.

-Si James sabe que su hijo hace los deberes la primera semana de vacaciones se escandalizaría. ¡Creo que esto es herencia de Lily!

Esta frase sonsacó una sonrisa a Harry. Estas vacaciones prometía ser agradables, al final.

Harry cenó en compañía de Remus y Tonks, la cual había llegado a la tarde. Esta vez ella tenía los cabellos amarillos fosforescente y Harry se preguntaba si algún día llegaría a ser discreta.

La cena había estado animada por una conversación sin sentido.

-Harry, podrás ver que conmigo no podrás descansar: te haré trabajar duro.

Harry escuchaba a Tonks vagamente, pues el estaba absorto mirando los muebles. Por fin pudo comer, ya que desde la muerte de Sirius su apetito se había evaporado.

Después de la cena, Harry se dispuso a recorrer la casa en la que estaría hasta el 1º de septiembre. Encontró el salón donde el año anterior había visto por primera vez el tapiz del árbol genealógico de la familia Black. Se acercó a él y toco el lugar donde debía estar el nombre de Sirius, pero encontró una foto de Sirius con un pequeño comentario:

_Muerto como un héroe. El mejor de los amigos y un excelente padrino._

Eso hizo que las lágrimas anegaran los ojos de Harry. Era verdad que había sido un excelente padrino, y aunque solo habían sido dos años, habían sido dos años de felicidad para él.

Harry permaneció mirando la foto de su padrino, pero, después de una breve mirado al retrato de Draco Malfoy, decidió marchar, disgustado con la última visión.

En cuanto volvió a la cocina, comprobó que ni Remus no Tonks estaban allí. Seguramente ya estarían en sus habitaciones. Fue en ese momento que Harry vio la pequeña esquina donde vivía Krecher, el elfo doméstico que indirectamente había causado la muerte de aquél en el que pensaba Harry. Se acercó y vio que estaba vacío. Algo hizo que se le helara la sangre y una corriente de rabia subió por sus venas. Delante de él estaba el retrato de Bellatrix Lestrange, sonriente, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- ¡_Incendio!_ –el retrato ardió debajo de los ojos rabiosos de Harry. Salió de la cocina cuando estuvo completamente seguro que el cuadro estaba quemado.

Mas tarde durante la noche, Harry subió sus cosas a su nueva habitación, la misma que había compartido con Ron el año anterior, y se tumbó sobre la cama. Escuchó los ruidos que hacia Buckbeak, el hipogrifo. ¿Quién se ocuparía ahora de él? Remus seguramente.

Después de alguno pensamientos más, se durmió ligeramente, soñando con la batalla, oclumancia, de las horribles clases de duelo y por supuesto de Sirius... No recordó el cuadro que lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Reviews, por fa.


	2. Empieza el Entrenamiento

N/A: capítulo corregido por Nanou 

**Capítulo 2: ¡Que empiece el entrenamiento!**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, quien no había dormido muy bien, bajó por las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, ya que de allí provenían los fragmentos de alguna conversación:

-Le digo señor... hace mucho tiempo que él no hace nada, y no ha intentado liberar a aquellos que hemos capturado en el ministerio. Hay que desconfiar.

Harry, presintiendo que la conversación estaba a punto de terminar y no quería que lo descubrieran, se dirigió a la cocina.

Allí encontró a Lupin (¿debería llamarlo Remus o Lupin ahora?) adormilado delante de una taza que desprendía un ligero vapor.

-Buenos días, Lupin, ¿Ha... has dormido bien?

Decididamente no sabía a ciencia cierto como estaban las cosas con él.

-Harry, nos conocemos ahora desde hace 2 años, casi tres, me gustaría que me tutearas y me llamaras Remus, por favor, sino tengo la impresión de que soy muy viejo –dijo dándole una de sus famosas sonrisas como diciendo que tenía un secreto, una ligera sonrisa que volvería loca a más de una mujer. Incluso Harry se sintió enrojecer.

Como aún era un muchacho, Harry no dudó de su atractivo. Seguramente había hecho estragos en Hogwarts con... Sirius y sus padres.

Con estos pensamientos, Harry se sintió de nuevo con un ligero enrojecimiento. No tenía familia, y le quedaba algunas personas y ciertos vestigios y recuerdos de sus padres y de su padrino. Fue Remus quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¿Qué quieres beber? Hay chocolate caliente si quieres o café. Para comer he hecho unas tostadas para ti pero no sabía que le echarías y entonces cogí mermelada, miel y incluso he comprado un bote extraño, completamente negro.. de –Remus cogió el bote y leyó- ah, si, de nocilla.

Harry se sentó bastante contento por el hecho de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Remus para complacerle. Estaba realmente encantado y para no decepcionarlo, cogió una tostada y le puso nocilla, bajo la mirada dudosa de Remus.

-Toma, ¿ quieres probar?

-Euh... no... bueno si, vamos, trae... creo que habré probado cosas peores.

Harry rió ligeramente y eso complació enormemente a Remus.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo empiezo a entrenarme? –le preguntó Harry con una voz ansiosa.

-Bueno, una vez acabes de desayunar, Dumbledore y yo te vamos a explicar como va a funcionar esto, para ganar tiempo y que aprendas lo máximo posible.

Remus había dicho este discursillo con una voz misteriosa. Harry quería estar allí a cualquier precio, sobre todo ahora que Remus le había dicho eso.

Entonces acabó de desayunar con rapidez y se reunió con Dumbledore y Remus en una habitación que él no había visto nunca.

"_Parece mentira que no reconozca esta habitación y eso que he recorrido todos los cuartos de esta casa. Es extraño."_

-Harry, te voy a explicar ciertas reglas que será absolutamente necesarias que respetes para poder mejorar... –empezó Dumbledore.

"_No está mal, ya lo sé, y aún con reglas, pero, ¿no hay de eso en la vida? Haber si acaba rápido y podemos empezar el entrenamiento"._

Harry estaba famélico de conocimiento, quería tener las mismas posibilidades que Voldemort, sobre todo desde que sabía la profecía, pero primero quería destruir a Bellatrix, quien le había quitado algo que valoraba mucho, a aquel que podía llamar casi padre.

-Y todo gracias a Fudge...

Harry tembló. No quería volver a ver a Fudge en su vida y ahora que no tenía ningún poder sobre él, después de todo lo que había hecho, después de todos los mensajes, de todas las humillaciones que había sufrido, no quería volver a hablar con él y por tanto...

-... un giratiempo...

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo aquél que Hermione tuvo durante nuestro tercer año ? –le interrumpió rápidamente Harry.

-Sí, exactamente el mismo. Sabes que Fudge debe hacer todo lo posible para compensarte y por eso ha aceptado sin hacer muchas preguntas. Aún debo recordarte como se fue, cuando volviste del torneo y tardaste una hora en regresar. Pero sobre todo, Harry, no olvides una regla fundamental, no te pueden ver, ya conoces los riesgos. La señorita Granger tuvo bien en cuenta esta norma durante todo el curso, y espero que seas tan serio como ella.

-Sí profesor, me comportaré.

-No lo he dudado ni un segundo. Bueno rápido, pasemos al entrenamiento: hoy entrenarás toda la mañana conmigo y Remus. Los otros miembros de la orden están en una misión, y harás dos entrenamientos paralelos. ¿Me entiendes?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza. Pasaría tres horas con Remus en un curso intensivo de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado todo lo que aprendiste en tu tercer año –le dijo misteriosamente.

Remus había sido su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante su tercer curso, y había sido el mejor, junto al cuarto, solo que Moody no era realmente Moody, pero habían aprendido cosas muy interesantes.

-No lo he olvidado.

-¿Sigues temiendo a los dementores? No te ofendas –dijo precipitadamente viendo la mirada que le había lanzado Harry.-Tengo un boggart y quería comprobar si controlas perfectamente el encantamiento para hacer frente a los dementores.

Harry tuvo miedo de que por un momento Remus pensara que no sabía nada. Le iba a demostrar lo contrario.

-Vamos –dijo Harry con una tono de voz misterioso parecido al de Remus, que hizo sonreír a este.

-Los cursos de ligue y misterio serán para después.

Los dos rieron con ganas.

-¿Listo?

Lupin abrió ligeramente el pequeño baúl que se deslizó lentamente y que Harry no había mirado antes. Harry afirmó con la cabeza pero no estaba completamente seguro.

" _¿Y si no es un dementor él que sale del baúl? Sería vergonzoso, sobre todo delante de Remus. Por favor que sea un dementor, pero ya no les tengo tanto miedo como en tercero. Es normal, sé como defenderme. ¿Y si no lo consigo? Hace tiempo que no practico el encantamiento. Vamos, piensa en algo alegre. ¿Pero qué? Mis pensamientos más felices eran de que algún día podría ir a vivir con Sirius lejos de los Dursleys, pero ahora era imposible._

Harry se encontraba menos seguro que normalmente, y se empezaba a desesperar.

"Vamos, necesito reponerme, tengo que honrar las clases que me dio Remus. Si mira que no he trabajado ya puedo decir adiós a mi entrenamiento y seguramente a mi ventaja sobre Voldemort y eso está fuera de discusión."

Harry intentó encontrar un recuerdo feliz, pero tenía que ser rápido.

"¿Por qué no el día que Cho me besó? No es suficiente fuerte. Piensa. No tengo ningún recuerdo alegre del año pasado, dudo que guarde algún recuerdo. ¡Ah si! ¡El grupo, mi grupo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estoy tan orgulloso de eso: el ejército de Dumbledore!

En ese momento Remus empezó a liberar al boggart que se presentó delante de Harry y se transformo en...

Harry sintió sus entrañas congeladas, pero al contrario de los gritos de su madre que estaba acostumbrado a oír, esta vez eran los de Sirius. Para ser exactos, los propios gritos de Harry llamando desesperadamente a su padrino. Harry volvió a ver la muerte de Sirius. Desestabilizado por esa imagen, no buscó nada más para luchar contra el dementor. Lupin, viendo que Harry no reaccionaba, hizo entrar al boggart en el baúl y cogió a Harry en sus brazos, ya que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Aunque Harry no abría sus ojos, pudo sentir sus lágrimas correr por las mejillas.

-Lo he visto, Remus, lo he visto.

-Ya sé que ves a tu madre, Harry, pero no es la primera vez. ¿Por qué no has reacci...?

Remus no pudo continuar su frase viendo que el chico negaba con la cabeza.

-He visto la muerte de Sirius, la he visto.

Las lágrimas no se detenían. Harry intentó controlarse delante de Remus, pero sus lágrimas era incontrolables.

"¡Por Dios! Ahora lo entiendo, vio la muerte de Sirius. No era necesario que eso ocurriera. ¡Bravo, Remus, eres el campeón de las tonterías, peor que James!"

-Es mi culpa, Harry, lo siento no debería...

-No, no importa, Remus, volvamos a empezar.

Harry quería seguir adelante. Era necesario que superara esa prueba, tenía que hacer pagar a Bellatrix, hacer pagar a Voldemort, superar la muerte de Sirius.

-¿Estás seguro, Harry? Quiero decir, podemos hacer otra cosa, tenía una idea...

-No, quiero volver a hacerlo.

Viendo que Harry no iba a abandonar, se puso detrás del baúl. Estaba orgulloso de Harry, sabía que no lo abandonaría y por eso abrió el baúl.

El boggart salió de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la primera persona que vio. Miró a Harry y se transformó otra vez en un Dementor. Harry volvió a sentir ese frío glaciar y percibió la muerte de Sirius, pero esta vez estaba preparado.

-¡Expectro Patronus!

Un chorro plateado salió de su varita y un instante después, Cornamenta estaba delante de él.

"Mi padre era un magnífico animago, ya no percibo la presencia del dementor."

El boggart, temeroso de esta aparición, se volvió hacia Remus y se transformó en una luna. Lupin hizo retroceder al boggart y se volvió hacia Harry encantado.

-Bien Harry, estoy orgulloso de ti, tu patronus era perfecto. ¿Sabes que esto solo se aprende en el sexto año? Estarás más adelantado que los demás –Remus le guiñó un ojo maliciosamente.

"Espero estar algo más que avanzado, para la próxima vez que me encuentre delante de él.

Lupin enseguida le enseñó nuevos maleficios que le permitirían protegerse contra maldiciones poderosas.

-Debes de conocer el encantamiento escudo, ¿no?

-Euh... conozco el encantamiento de protección protego, pero...viendo que el año pasado no hemos tenido clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no creo que hayamos aprendido esa maldición.

-Lástima, porque es muy útil. Lo aprenderás rápido. El encantamiento escudo es bastante simple, solo tienes que pensar al principio que clase de encantamiento escudo quieres, y concentrarte en su forma y decir scutum. No es muy complicado, mira. Pienso en un escudo que me proteja mi cuerpo y... ¡scutum!

Entonces, bajos los ojos de un maravillado Harry, dos destellos violetas salieron de la varita de Remus y formaron una pequeña barrera violeta y traslúcida delante de él.

-Harry, prepárate para lanzarme alguna maldición.

-¡Petrificus totalus!

En vez de darle a Remus, el encantamiento fue absorbido por el escudo.

-¡Finite incantatem! El escudo desaparece, ves, solo es una maldición defensiva, pero si haces un escudo poderoso, puede con algunas maldiciones como las de desarmen, o mismo las bromas más tontas de James. Me fue de utilidad alguna que otra vez.

Harry y Remus rieron. Harry adoraba cuando Remus hablaba de sus padres, de los Merodeadores, de las bromas que hacían. Lo adoraba.

-¿Nadie era capaz de escapar de sus bromas?

-¡Oh no! Éramos muy fuertes –dijo con un tono superior que hizo sonreír a Harry. –Pero alguna que otra vez, nos fue mal. Que quieres, algunos alumnos sufrieron menos que otros.

-¿Nadie intentó responder a vuestras bromas?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero eran raras las bromas que nos pillaban. Solamente un alumno nos puso en problemas. Es que éramos jóvenes y tontos.

Harry sonrió.

-Bueno, llega de recuerdos, sigamos practicando.

A Harry el escudo no le salió bien a la primera pero, después de cuatro practicas, lo hacía sin problemas, salvo que su escudo aún era pequeño.

-Lo mejor Harry, es que tienes poder suficiente para que te envuelta entero, y protegerte perfectamente por delante y por detrás. Los mortífagos no son muy leales.

Harry tuvo que practicar durante una hora para lograr hacer perfectamente el escudo.

-¡Muy bien, Harry! Sabía que lo lograrías rápido. Esta maldición se enseña a los de quinto, y los alumnos tardaron cerca de un mes. Los merodeadores lo conseguimos en una semana, tu nos has rebasado, Harry.

Harry estaba contento ya que el sabía que los merodeadores eran respetados por ser los alumnos más "eficientes". Harry se sintió orgulloso.

-Bien, ahora vamos a trabajar un escudo más poderoso. Es más o menos parecido a este, pero el encantamiento varia un poco y por supuesto, el encantamiento es más fuerte. No sé si lo conseguirás hacer hoy.

Harry quería dejar pasmado a Remus, y debía lograr esa maldición, era necesario que lo consiguiera.

-¿Cuál es el encantamiento?

-Cierto, me distraje un momento, el encantamiento es _ tueor scutum._

En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, los mismos destellos violetas salieron de la varita y formaron un escudo alrededor de Remus.

-Vamos, lánzame un encantamiento de desarmen.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

La maldición fue absorbida por el escudo. A Harry ese escudo le pareció sumamente interesante, podría ser muy útil.

-¿Es capaz de bloquear las maldiciones imperdonables?

-Pues no, Harry. Las maldiciones imperdonables con muy difíciles y el _Avada Kedavra _es imposible bloquearla, como la _Cruciatus._ Sería necesario sabes como soportar el dolor y no demostrar a tu enemigo que sufres, y no estará muy contento. Siempre debes permanecer impasible, pero eso te lo enseñará Snape. Practica el encantamiento.

Harry obedeció y se concentró al máximo en lograrlo.

-_¡Tueor scutum!_

Dos destellos salieron y englobaron a Harry, no entero.

-¿Cómo puedes distinguir el encantamiento escudo de este escudo más poderoso?

-Es una excelente pregunta, Harry. Solo tú sabes si es lo bastante poderoso o no. Voy a intentar desarmarte. _¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Harry se movió levemente en su mano, pero Harry logró retenerla.

-Estoy bastante impresionado de que lograras el escudo a la primera. ¡Entrena para que te protego por completo!

Después de una hora y media de trabajo duro por parte de Harry, logró controlar una poco más el encantamiento.

-Bien, llega por hoy. No olvides que tienes oclumancia con Dumbledore. Dale tres vueltas al reloj de arena dado que hemos trabajado durante tres horas. Pero hazlo fuera o te verás a ti mismo.

Harry captó el mensaje y salió al pasillo. Le dio tres vueltas al reloj. Todo su entorno se nubló y después se encontró delante de Dumbledore que salía de la sala de Defensa. La cadena que tenía la cuello y que llevaba al giratiempo, se hundió en la carne de Harry.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo fue la clase ? –le preguntó Dumbledore.

-Muy bien, aunque técnicamente acaba de empezar.

Dumbledore le miró divertido.

-Vamos, sígueme Harry, iremos al despacho.

El despacho era una habitación que Harry no conocía para nada. ¿Quién pensaría que esta casa tendría aún más habitaciones desconocidas?

"_Ahora comprendo mejor porque Sirius encontraba todos los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts. Estaba acostumbrado a tenerlos en su casa!_

El despacho era una habitación simple y con pocos muebles. Tenía dos sillones y un despacho simple y bastante bonito. En la esquina derecha, Harry vio un pequeño escritorio y al fondo a la derecha había una estantería que contenía muchos libros antiguos, visto el estado de las pastas.

-Bien, el año anterior el profesor Snape te enseñó oclumancia. Este año, por razones evidentes, te voy a enseñar yo. Es necesario que te concentres Harry, es necesario que quieras que nadie lea lo que tienes en la cabeza.

No estaba listo para volver a vivir sus sueños. Pero quería cerrar su mente e impedir que Voldemort accediera a ella.

-Pero profesor, ¿mi cicatriz me dejará de hacer daño,¿y si Voldemort intenta volver a poseerme?

-No, creo que no, Voldemort no podrá más leer tus pensamientos, Harry, pero eso no impide que puede sentir tus emociones y eso no afecta a los pensamientos, son dos cosas completamente distintas.

Harry estaba decidido. Si solo el encontraría la manera de hacer menguar el dolor de su cicatriz cada vez que Voldemort sintiera cualquier cosa.

-Bien, empecemos, ¿estás listo?

Harry se levantó del sillón en el que se había sentado y se concentró en cerrar su mente.

-Uno... dos... tres... _¡legilimens!_

Harry sentía dolor, como cada vez que Snape hacía lo mismo, pero esta vez, era menos doloroso. Y se dio cuenta que él estaba revisando sus recuerdos.

_El lugar le era familiar como todos los mocosos que iban a la escuela de primaria. De hecho, se encontraban delante de una escuela simple en apariencia pero alegre pues todos los niños se divertían._

_Se podía ver a un niño pequeño que estaba solo y no tenía juguetes y tampoco amigos. La apariencia del crío era patética: llevaba unos pantalones dos veces más grandes que él y que le obligaban a poder una mano en ellos para que no se cayeran; y también un jersey gris desgastado y tan grande como el pantalón. El pequeño no tenía un aire triste por culpa de su vestuario, más bien la aceptaba y no debía de tener más de siete años._

_-¡Hey, Harry!_

_Un chico más grande se aproximaba por detrás y lo empezó a empujar. Con el golpe Harry cayó al suelo y miró al chico con los ojos. Parecían relámpagos. No podías leer odio en ellos, solo incomprensión frente la actitud del chico. De pronto, un segundo chico apareció, demasiado gordo para su edad: era Dudley._

_-Nicolas, ¿Qué haces con este error de la naturaleza? –dijo Dudley._

_-Nada, solo me divertía un poco._

_Los otros chicos que acompañaban a Dudley rieron tontamente. Harry se levantó y empezó a irse en dirección contraria._

_-Harry, no te vayas, solo hemos empezado a divertirnos._

_Pero Harry no escuchó más las malvadas bromas de los chicos._

_-No vale la pena que busques compañía, Harry, haré que tengas la suerte de tener que estar solo –le dijo Dudley._

_Los otros chicos volvieron a reír._

Harry forzó su mente. Dumbledore había detenido la maldición, al contrario de lo que hacía Snape el año pasado.

-Veo que no has puesto mucha resistencia, Harry. Haría falta que te concentraras más.

Dumbledore no hizo ningún comentaría sobre lo que había visto y Harry se lo agradeció. Su vida antes de descubrir la existencia de la magia fue solitaria y siempre era insultado por Dudley y sus amigos.

-¿Estás listo esta vez, Harry?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza. Esta vez, no contaría con la amabilidad de Dumbledore, cerraría su mente.

-Un... dos... tres... _¡legilimens!_

Harry se concentró para no dejarlo pasar. Al principio, fue bien, pues no vio ninguna imagen. Continuó concentrándose pero no fue suficiente, y empezó a fallar. Comprendió su error cuando vio aparecer otro recuerdo.

_Era por la mañana, muy temprano, pero un joven Harry, de cinco años, no dormía. Estaba esperando a que su tía decidiera dejarlo salir.. Él sabía que no vendría antes de las siete, y ahora serían las cinco._

_¿Qué haría ahora? Encendió una pequeña bombilla y puso sus gafas sobre la nariz. Miró fijamente la puerta, y esperó a que su tía llegara. Solo ante su asombro, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Petunia había echo mal al encerrarlo el día anterior._

_Salió de su alacena y fue a la cocina. Tenía razón, eran las cinco y media de la mañana, o al menos eso marcaba el reloj._

_Fue al salón y observó las fotos que estaban colgadas por todas las paredes._

_De pronto escuchó un carraspeó detrás de él y al girarse se encontró cara a cara con su tía._

_-¿Qué haces fuera de tu alacena? ¿Cómo saliste?_

_-Yo... yo... no sé... se abrió sola como por..._

_-¡La magia no existe!_

_Ella había dicho eso en un tono duro pero no muy fuerte para no despertar a nadie en la casa. Le dio una bofetada y lo encerró en su alacena._

Esta vez, fue Harry quien expulsó a Dumbledore de sus recuerdos.

-Bien, te has esforzado, Harry, estoy orgulloso de ti. Sabes, podemos parar en cualquier momento si estás cansado o no quieres seguir viendo tus recuerdos. Pero te digo que es necesario que cierres bien tu mente desde el principio.

-Vale, pero estoy cansado. Si puedo descansar un poco...

-Está bien, Harry, pienso que en tu entrenamiento no tendrás ningún problema.

Siguieron practicando un poco más tarde, y Harry empezó a comprender el funcionamiento de la oclumancia.

-Bien, por hoy llega. De todas formas, ya hacen tres horas, puedes dejar el despacho, pero Harry, no pases delante de la sala de DCLAO pues creo que debes de estar apuntó de regresar con el giratiempo.

Harry asintió.

Volvió a su habitación, para relajarse un poco y poder tomar un baño. Ya pasaba del mediodía, y Harry tenía hambre. Decidió bajar a la cocina para comer un poco. En la cocina encontró a Remus conversando con Ojoloco Moody.

-¿Cómo te va, Harry? Lupin me dijo que realizaste un escudo poderoso el primer día. Estoy un poco sorprendido, quieres ser auror, ¿no?

-Si, me gustaría. La profesora McGonagall me alentó el año pasado, incluso pensé que había sido por llevarle la contraria a Umbridge.

-Pienso que tienes todas las capacidades necesarias para serlo, sobre todo si logras hacer todos los hechizos de protección tan rápido.

-Pero es que... –Harry no se atrevía a realizar la pregunta que le daba vueltas en su casa desde que había empezado el entrenamiento... -¿Aprenderé a realizar las maldiciones imperdonables?

Remus se sorprendió con esa pregunta, pero Moody no lo parecía.

-No, Harry, tu nunca aprenderás esas maldiciones. ¿Quieres rebajarte al nivel de los mortífagos que solo saben hacer eso? –le habló duramente Lupin y Harry comprendió que nunca debió hacer esa pregunta.

-No... ¿Cómo le haremos pagar?

-Tú sabes, Harry, que tu entrenamiento no sirve solamente para que te protejas, no para atacar... –Harry se sintió de pronto vacío. Iba a protestar cuando Remus continúo-... al menos por el momento, pero las maldiciones imperdonables no deben ser en ningún caso utilizadas, eso sería rebajarse a su nivel. Puedes hacerlos sufrir, Harry, sin tener que recurrir a las maldiciones imperdonables.

-¿Pero cómo, Remus? –le preguntó Harry, cómo se podría hacer sufrir.

-Es bastante simple, Harry, si impides que logren sus propósitos. Voldemort los castigará. Por supuesto, existen algunas maldiciones bastante ridículas que les pueden impedir pronunciar como se debe los hechizos.

Remus sonrió con esta última explicación. Después de comer, Harry subió a su habitación. No sabía que mas hacer.

"_¿Por qué no practico el escudo? Remus se alegrará al ver que estoy progresando."_

Pero Harry ya sabía hacer bien el encantamiento, y no le hizo ni falta quince minutos para perfeccionarlo. Cuando logró el encantamiento, se sentía seguro, como aquella vez que su patronus había surgido, y sabía que el encantamiento era perfecto.

Después de algunos ejercicios para cerrar su mente, decidió ir a ver a Dumbledore a su despacho.

Pero no se dirigió al despacho, Harry notó que la casa estaba extrañamente en calma. No estaba muy tranquilo, pues esta casa se suponía que era el cuartel general contra Voldemort y nadie estaba por allí. Si Voldemort atacaba, alguien lo habría avisado por lo menos.

Harry, no sintiendo ningún dolor en su cicatriz, no aprobó esa idea. Cuando llegó al despacho, Harry toco en la puerta y esperó una respuesta.

-Entra, Harry, te esperaba.

Harry, sorprendido pro esa respuesta, entró en el despacho y comprobó que Dumbledore no estaba solo. Había dos personas más allí.

-La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape han venido a entrenarte, Harry.

Harry no estaba muy contento. Cierto que había venido a ver a Dumbledore para entrenar y estaba contento de que la profesora McGonagall estuviera allí, pero Snape era otra historia, así como que lo viera con disgusto y con rencor.

-Bien, justamente venía a verlo para saber cual era mi próxima lección y el lugar donde la daría.

-Es cierto, y empezarás con el profesor Snape...

"¡Oh no!¡No era necesario que viniera a entrenarme el primer día, va a fastidiarme las vacaciones! ¡Desde luego no tengo suerte!

_-_Sígueme, Potter, iremos a una sala donde podremos estar tranquilos.

" _¿Qué busca tranquilidad? Tú quieres verme morder el polvo, eso desde luego. No Snape, te has confundido de presa._

Pero Harry conocía las habilidades de Snape en combate, y sobre todo en duelos. Era muy fuerte, y él era digno de ser un buen profesor de DCLAO. Aunque la única vez que Harry lo había tenido como profesor fuera en tercero y no había sido muy agradable.

Entraron en la sala donde Harry había dado clase con Remus. Snape despejó la sala de manera que tenían espacio para realizar un duelo.

-Bien, en realidad no espero nada extraordinario de tu parte, Potter, yo mismo sé que me va a ser imposible meter algo en esa cabeza. Si eres tan arrogante como tu padre, no lograremos nada.

Harry tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo para no decir nada y parecer normal como si lo que decía Snape no le afectara.

-Ocultas muy mal tus emociones, Potter. Puedo ver que estás lleno de rabia contra mi –le dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita.- Quizás no deberíamos empezar ahora, no creo que enseñar tus emociones al Señor Tenebroso sea una buena idea.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo con Snape pero eso él no lo diría jamás, más bien prefería una docena de cruciatus.

Snape continuó sin mirar a Harry, sabiendo que este último escucharía sus consejos.

"¡Por una vez que tenga la atención de un Potter! Si James supiera que su hijo depende de mí, estaría lleno de rabia. ¿Por qué Dumbledore me confiaría el papel de cuidados del huérfano? No tenía necesidad de hacer eso."

Snape no permitiría ningún fallo, y Harry escucharía ávidamente lo que le iba a contar.

-Ves, ante tu adversario debes permanecer impasible. Mismo cuando estás mal, mismo si te lanzan un cruciatus, no debes mostrar como te sientes, ¿Me as entendido, Potter? No pienso repetirlo. No tengo nada más que hacer, ya he aceptado jugar a los amigos contigo, puesto que tu padrino no está aquí para realizar ese papel.

Snape intentaba enfadar a Harry, quería sacarlo de quicio.

"Veo que se controla un poco mejor" 

-Pero no, Potter, yo leo en ti como en un libro. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Lo sabía! Tienes que mostrar un rostro frío, un rostro sin expresión, ¡esfuérzate!

Snape había gruñido la última frase. Decir que Harry estaba encolerizado era un eufemismo, hervía en rabia, pero sabía exactamente lo que Snape quería hacer.

"Muy bien, veo muy claro tu juego, Snape, intentas sacerme fuera de mí, y así podrías marchar."

Este pensamiento le hizo sonreír, pero valía la pena lanzarle una sonrisa fría a Snape.

"Oh, bravo, Potter, no esperaba que aprendieras tan rápido."

-Bien, veo que finalmente has entendido por lo menos el concepto. Bien, veamos si eres capaz de contener tus emociones durante un duelo.

Se saludaron. Harry había puesto una máscara de frialdad sobre su rostro, y no dejaría que nada apareciera en él. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos, y se fijo que Snape tenía la misma expresión.

-¡Expelliarmus! –Harry había atacado primero, pero Snape bloqueó la maldición.

-¡Desmaius!­

Harry evitó la maldición por poco y sin percibirlo, su rostro mostró durante una fracción de segundo miedo.

-Potter, que te dije de cerrar tu rostro, no permitas que ningún sentimiento se vea, tu adversario podría aprovecharse.

-¡Ligo! –dijo de pronto Snape.

Harry no conocía esa maldición. Se sintió completamente atado a un poste invisible. No llegaba a moverse, y se empezaba a asustar.

De pronto recordó los consejos de Snape y lo miró con un rostro frío donde había aparecido una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Eso desconcertó a Snape quien no se esperaba una expresión tan salvaje de parte de Harry. Esa mirada, ya la había visto hace algunos años.

-Bien, Potter, veo que tienes ciertos problemas.

-No, ninguno.

El había logrado liberarse sin que Snape lo notara y le lanzó un hechizo.

-¡Cracbadaboum!

Snape cayó hacia atrás y Harry sonrió más.

Harry pasó cerca de tres horas en compañía de Snape, pero al menos esta lección era interesante.

Snape estaba muy impresionado con la capacidad de Harry para entender y aplicar todo lo que él decía, pero eso no lo diría jamás.

"Al menos, he logrado que permanezca completamente inexpresivo. Habrá que practicar con las maldiciones del dolor.

Con esta idea en la cabeza, Snape estuvo de muy buen humor.

Harry había salido del despacho y se escondió en una esquina oscura del pasillo. Le dio tres vueltas al reloj de arena y se sintió ligero. Apareció exactamente en el mismo sitio, con el pasillo desierto, decidió salir de su escondite.

Vio pasar a Snape seguido de... si mismo tres horas antes de dirigirse a la sala de DCLAO.

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, Harry volvió al despacho donde McGonagall lo esperaba pacientemente.

-Bien, Harry, ¿cómo estuvo la clase?

Para la gran sorpresa de su jefa de casa, Harry sonrió cuando recordó a Snape por los aires. Dumbledore había hecho una buena elección: él sabía que Snape era un excelente profesor, pero había tenido unos cuantos prejuicios.

-Euh... bien, sígame señor Potter, vamos a otra habitación.

Harry siguió a McGonagall, haciéndose as preguntas a sí mismo.

"¿Qué puedo aprender en trasformaciones que me sirva en un duelo? En todo caso, estoy contento de poder trabajar con ella. La clase con Snape fue sorprendente, pero no me dejó de insultar. ¡Creo que hay algo que no cuadra conmigo!

Llegaron al salón. Harry dirigió una mirada furtiva al árbol genealógico de los Black y volvió su atención hacia McGonagall.

-Bien, como nosotros sabemos, estás aquí para desenvolverte mejor en Transformaciones. Aunque no tengo ninguna duda de tus capacidades, encuentro que el objetivo del director es un poco duro para ti. Pero después de todo, James lo consiguió en su quinto curso.

-¿Quiere decir que me enseñará como volverme un animago?

-Sí, señor Potter, pero estará de acuerdo en trabajar primero las transformaciones de algunos objetos en animales. Después nos centraros en la animagia.

Harry se llenó de alegría, después de todo, se convertiría animago en un futuro próximo.

"Pensé que nunca lograría volverme animago. Sirius está muerto y Remus no es un animago, pensé que no lo conseguiría. Desde luego, este entrenamiento me vendrá de perlas."

-Tengo conmigo distintos objetos que quiero que transformes para empezar en:

Este vaso en un ratón.

Estos zapatos negros en un tejón.

Esta almohada en una lechuza

Y este cartón en un lobo.

-¿Si consigo realizar estas transformaciones, empezaremos a trabajar sobre los animagos?

-Sí, señor Potter, si lo logra rápidamente lo veremos –le dijo con un tono exasperado.

-Me puede llamar Harry.

-Muy bien, entonces Harry, a trabajar, no estamos aquí para divertirnos.

Harry empezó con el primer ejercicio. Recordó que lo había hecho en segundo, entonces no debía de ser muy complicado. Lo consiguió a la segunda.

El siguiente ya era un poco más complicado, dado que pertenecía a cuarto. Harry se preguntó si McGonagall lo tomaba en serio.

Después de algunos resultados desastrosos, consiguió un bonito tejón, pero enseguida se volvió a transformar en unos zapatos.

La almohada, por el contrario, era de sexto, y lo debería de aprender este año. No le hizo falta más que una hora para conseguir el resultado: de hecho, cuando la almohada se puso a volar por la habitación, McGonagall lo miró atónita.

"Ya he hecho todo lo que era fácil, pero ahora el lobo... parece ser realmente difícil. Venga, concéntrate, Harry, muéstrale a McGonagall que merecer convertirte en un animago, pruébale que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo."

A pesar de toda su concentración, Harry no consiguió transformar el cartón. Todo lo que había hecho era lograr que el cartón aullara, algo que había encontrado gracioso.

La clase pasó muy rápido y Harry no lo conseguía. Viendo que Harry estaba cansado, McGonagall paró la clase.

-Bien, no está del todo bien, pero al menos has transformado tres objetos. Pensaba que no lograrías transformar la almohada dado que es un ejercicio difícil que se pide en el sexto curso. Me has dejado impresionada al lograrlo. Continúa así Harry, tengo confianza en ti.

Harry, a quien le había bajado un poco la moral, se sintió mejor, pero se juró a sí mismo que practicaría en la habitación. No dejaría escapar una ocasión como esta para convertirse en animago.

La cena pasó tranquilamente. Harry hablaba brevemente de sus clases con Remus, los otros profesores y Dumbledore ya habían marchado.

-¿Y cómo te fue con Snape?

-Bien... digamos que me enseñó a permanecer con el rostro impasible durante un duelo. Me provocó numerosas veces desde que empezamos a batirnos, no con maldiciones muy fuertes, pero intentó desestabilizarme. Lo consiguió al principio, pero al final, creo que logró mantener con el rostro inexpresivo. Solo cuando se marchó, tenía una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

-Sí, pero sabes, creo que tenía motivos para que aprendas a tener sangre fría y un rostro inexpresivo dado que es una ventaja durante un duelo cuando ves que tu adversario se siente mal, te da ganas de ganar. Si la persona no puede saber lo que piensas, ganas, es así de simple.

- ¿De verdad? Él me ha dicho que no debo mostrar mi dolor y que podré soportar una cruciatus sin expresión alguna. ¿Crees que lo lograré?

-Sí Harry, creo que lo lograrás pero es extremadamente difícil no mostrar el dolor, muy poco gente lo resiste. Eres alguien fuerte, Harry, y sobre todo tú sabes lo que se siente y tú, más que nadie, puedes lograr esa hazaña.

Harry sintió que lo dicho por Remus le sentaba bien. Él no quería admitirlo pero las clases con Snape habían sido útiles. Remus había sido muy amable con él y Harry sabía perfectamente que él sufría mucho, no hacía falta más que verlo. Después de todo, Remus había perdido casi todo en este lucha; había perdido a aquellos que lo habían aceptado tal como era.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que Remus adoraba estar con él, verlo, hablar con él, le ayudaba a no caer en un abismo sin fondo. Sin saberlo, los dos se reconfortaban mutuamente y les daba la fuerza necesaria para continuar con esa amistad. Remus le contaba numerosas aventuras de los Merodeadores y se reían juntos de las tonterías de James y de Sirius. Harry, por su lado, le contaba sus pequeñas aventuras que había realizado con Hermione y Ron.

-Sabes, Remus, me gustaría que fueras... algo más que un amigo. Me gustaría que fueras mi padrino... si tu quieres, claro.

Remus no se esperaba eso. Había hablado con Dumbledore de la posibilidad de convertirse en el padrino de Harry, pero eso le había dejado confuso con su sonrisa habitual.

-Yo... tú sabes, Harry –empezó.

-No, está bien, lo comprendo. Sé que esto es una sorpresa, pero si tú no quieres, lo comprendo perfectamente.

Harry había dicho esas palabras pero no las había creído ni por un instante.

-No, te confundes, Harry, estaría más que encantado de ser tu padrino. Yo esperaba solo a que tú lo preguntaras y...-Pero Remus no pudo acabar la frase: estaba siendo abrazado por Harry.

Por fin pudieron volver a vivir, después de tres semanas negras y en la desesperación.

Más tarde, Remus y Harry subieron a dormir, pero Harry no tenía sueño. Quería lograr transformar el cartón en lobo y por eso se fue al salón y allí encontró el cartón.

Al principio, Harry solo había logrado que aparecieron algunos pelos en el cartón, él cual estaba muy cómico, pero después logró que el cartón tuviera cuatro patas y que se pusiera a aullar. Después de tres horas practicando, Harry había logrado que el cartón tuviera las cuatro patas y un hocico.

Era muy tarde, y Harry empezaba a sentir la falta de sueño y mañana tenía que volver a entrenar.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado para no despertar a Remus quien por culpa de su licantropía tenía el oído muy desarrollado. Entró en su habitación y se puso el pijama y se durmió como una marmota bajo la mirado del cuadro que se marchó a pasear una vez que estuvo seguro que el joven estaba dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó feliz, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Se vistió rápidamente con sus ropas de mago. Se podía ver el escudo de Gryffindor, y él estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a esa casa tan distinguida. Cuando pensó en el momento en el sombrero seleccionador lo quiso enviar a Slytherin sonrió dado que estaba muy bien en Gryffindor, como no lo lograría estar en Slytherin.

Bajó a la cocina donde, como el otro día, encontró a Remus empezaba a desayunar.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, muy bien.

-Dime, ¿no serías tú quién estaba entrenando ayer por la noche? –le preguntó Remus con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Euh... sí... pero fue porque no logré transformar el cartón en lobo y eso me impedía dormir.

-¿Lo has logrado?

-Euh..-Harry estaba convencido que Remus le regañaría por entrenar sin profesor pero él no dijo nada-... no lo logré.

- Es cierto... yo también tuvo ese problema y eso que conozco muy bien a los lobos, créeme –le guiñó con picardía un ojo.

-Mi cartón tenía cuatro patas y un hocico, y incluso llegó a aullar.

Con estas palabras Remus se echó a reír.

-Mi cartón estaba lleno de pelo y tenía dos ojos grandes, estábamos muertos de risa. Ninguno de los Merodeadores logró transformar ese endemoniado cartón en una sesión. James, que era el más fuerte, lo consiguió únicamente al cabo de dos semanas.

-¡Eso quiero decir que debo continuar entrenando!

-Exacto, Harry, pero pienso que lo lograrás más rápido que nosotros, no olvides que tú tienes un profesor particular.

-No, no lo he olvidado –Harry copió la sonrisa seductora de Remus.

-Hé, no me cojas el único medio de seducción. Como voy a hacer ahora si tu me robas a todas las mujeres.

-Tranquilo, te dejaré las más viejas.

Se echaron a reír, una risa que se convirtió un una carcajada incontrolable. En ese momento, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y permitió pasar a la profesora McGonagall seguido de Dumbledore. Los dos observaron la escena que tenía lugar bajo sus ojos.

Harry estuvo seguro de haber visto una minúscula sonrisa en los labios de McGonagall, pero Dumbledore sonreía maliciosamente.

-Bien, señores, compórtense, por favor. Harry, ven conmigo para trabajar otras tres horas –dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Y con quién trabajaré paralelamente hoy?

-Con Nymphadora –dijo el profesor Dumbledore- Esta tarde trabajarás con Remus y conmigo.

-Bien –respondió Harry. Le gustaba el programa para ese día.

Siguió a la profesora McGonagall al salón donde trabajaba solo con la transformación de cartón en un lobo.

McGonagall estaba bastante impresionada, Harry hacía todo lo posible para transformar el cartón.

" No dudo que lo logrará en una semana. Si continúa entrenándose así, se volverá un animago muy rápido. Me pregunto en que se transformará.

-Venga, Harry, concéntrate un poco más, imagina bien al lobo en tu cabeza, necesitas que la imagen sea nítida para que el cartón se transforme correctamente.

Harry escuchaba las mismas explicaciones después de tres horas y eso no iba bien. Empezaba a creer que volverse animago no iba a ser nada fácil. Sin embargo su padre, Sirius y incluso Peter lo consiguieron.

Peter estaba lejos de ser un alumno dotado, era casi tan nulo como Neville y eso era un insulto para este último.

La clase de encantamientos fue un poco más fácil. Tonks le preguntaba por cosas muy simples, como el encantamiento convocador, el encantamiento repulsor y el encantamiento alohomora que Harry dominaba perfectamente desde primero, y incluso se atrevía con el hechizo lumus.

Por lo menos los lograba todos a la primera.

-No son encantamientos muy poderosos, pero si muy prácticos en un duelo, por ejemplo. Si tú lanzas este hechizo, tu adversario no logrará pronunciar bien las maldiciones, y tendrás mucha ventaja. Te lo enseñaré, mira, debes hacer la forma de una "S" y pronunciar "mutismus" –le dijo Tonks.

Harry logró el hechizo a la primera. Las tres horas pasaron muy rápido pero el decidió que no había aprendido nada particularmente difícil.

Comió con Remus y le estuvo contando sobre su mañana.

-Pero con Tonks solo hice hechizos muy fáciles, los cuales se practican en primero.

-Sabes, Harry, necesitas controlar muy bien los hechizos esenciales para poder pasar a los más complicados. Después, podrás combinar algunos hechizos entre ellos, como por ejemplo el hechizo de cierre y el hechizo de fuerza. Estos dos encantamientos formarán entonces un cerradura imposible de abrir y te preguntarás cuando vas a aprenderlo, ¿verdad Harry?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es luna llena y como cada luna llena me encierro en mi habitación gracias a un encantamiento, pero si llego a fallar en el hechizo, te pido que cierres tu habitación con el encantamiento que te voy a enseñar.

-¿cómo se hace?

-Es fácil pero se necesita poder. El hechizo de cierre se hace de esta manera: formas unas cadenas con tu varita y pronuncias operio . practica con la puerta de la cocina.

Harry no tuvo ningún problema para cerrar la puerta, pero con un simple alohomora podrías volver a abrir la puerta.

-Ahora, el hechizo de fuerza permite reforzar ciertos hechizos. Haces con tu varita un círculo y pronuncias "Vires". Lo haces después del de cierre y será imposible abrir la puerta. Practica de nuevo los dos encantamientos.

Efectivamente, era menos simple, pues era necesario encadenar los dos hechizos muy rápido para que se fusionaran.

-"Operio vires".

Remus intentó abrir la puerta mas esta estaba bien cerrada. Harry había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Sino, en caso de pánico y que el encantamiento no funcione, hechizas la puerta con otro encantamiento de cierre, pero tengo miedo de que pueda pasar. ¿Conoces alguno?

-Colloportus

-Exacto y bien lanzado.

¡Y ahora resulta que Harry incluso entrena mientras desayuna!

La clase de DCLAO fue apasionante. Le había enseñado a Remus su escudo, y este último no pudo evitar felicitarlo. Remus estaba muy orgulloso de su alumno en esta materia.

-Bien, pasemos a otra maldición pero no se volverá a ver hasta después de los tres días por culpa de la luna llena.

Harry había decidido hacer una pausa de tres días sin ejercicios de defensa pues comprendía muy bien la razón. Su clase de oclumancia con el profesor Dumbledore no fue mejor que la otra vez. Harry había visto cuatro recuerdos bastante dolorosos y estaba cansado por el esfuerzo que había debido realizar para impedir a Dumbledore ver sus recuerdos.

Sentía que Dumbledore iba por su mente cada vez más fuerte, pero eso quería decir que empezaba al menos a cerrar algo su mente.

Sabía que cuando se opusiera completamente a Dumbledore podría dormir tranquilo.

Después de la comida con Remus, que parecía más cansado, subió a su habitación antes de que Remus se encerrara en la suya.

"La luna llena es mañana a la noche. Pienso que puedo ir al salón para practicar más con el cartón", pensaba Harry.

Se encerró en el salón y entrenó durante tres horas. El cartón no quería transformarse en lobo.

"_Hay algo que no comprendo, que no llego a saber porque esto no avanza. ¡Me concentro y no paro de practicar!¡No, hay algo que no entiendo!_

Salió del salón cuando escuchó un aullido que le rompía los tímpanos.

"¡_No, no es posible!¡ Estaba seguro que la noche de luna llena era mañana! ¡Tengo que encerrarme en mi habitación cuanto antes!_

A penas había pensado eso cuando vio algo moverse al final del pasillo. El chico y el animal se miraron durante unos segundos. Harry estaba petrificado. Sabía que tenía que moverse pero estaba hipnotizado por el lobo, era tan bonito...

De pronto el lobo atacó. Harry entró en el salón y cerro la puerta, permanece delante de ella.

_-"Operio vires"_.

Felizmente para él, la puerta se cerró y escuchó como el lobo chocó con ella.

Fue despertado por unos golpes en la puerta.

-Harry, soy Dumbledore, ¿Podrías abrir la puerta, por favor?

Harry estaba asombrado. El sabía que Dumbledore podría abrir esa puerta como quisiera, pero lo hizo el mismo.

-"_Finite incantatem"_

La puerta se abrió y Dumbledore entró por ella.

-Bien, veo que has aprendido el encantamiento de cierre reforzado.

-Si, Remus me lo enseñó ayer y ha sido muy útil esta noche. Estaba completamente convencido que la luna llena era hoy, no volveré a cometer ese error otra vez.

-Yo no me preocuparía, sabía que podrías encerrarte a tiempo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Esta en su habitación, se acaba de acostar, pero una visita tuya le sentará bien.

-De acuerdo.

Harry fue a la habitación de Remus y lo encontró a punto de dormir, con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro. Parecía más joven así.

-¡En vez de admirar mi belleza legendaria, entra en la habitación y explícame porque no estaba en la tuya ayer!

Harry sonrió calurosamente ante ese último arranque.

-Pues bien, creía que la luna llena no era más que esta noche.

-Estoy orgulloso de tu hechizo, Harry. ¡Me ha detenido toda la noche y eso sí que es excepcional!

Harry sonrió y no pudo evitar darle mimos a Remus y este sintió que todo el miedo que había experimentado cuando vio a Harry en el pasillo se fue. No se perdonaría jamás si le hubiera hecho algo a Harry.

Este último tenía de nuevo clase de transformaciones e iría allí aún en contra de sus deseos. La profesora McGonagall lo esperaba.

-Entonces Harry, ¿estás listo para nuestra clase?

-Sí, profesora pero incluso con el entrenamiento aún no consigo transformar el cartón.

-No seas derrotista, necesitas saber perseverar en la vida.

Harry se concentró en el cartón , pero el resultado fue el mismo. De pronto, pensó en su aventura durante la noche y se concentró en la imagen de Lunático. El cartón se trasformó poco a poco. Al principio se volvió cada vez más peludo, después tuvo cuatro patas, se formó la cabeza, los ojos se abrieron y para acabar una magnífica cola. Harry estaba estupefacto, tenía delante de él la copia de Lunático, pero sin embargo lo había logrado.

El lobo parecía un poco desorientado y pasaba su mirada por toda la habitación. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Harry, se fue a tumbar a sus pies. Harry se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y McGonagall parecía más impresionada que él.

-Bien...debo decir que no me esperaba todo esto, siempre me sorprendes, Harry.

Harry lo tomó como un cumplido (n/t: que lo era) y transformó el lobo en cartón.

-Sabes que puedes coger cualquier objeto para transformarlo en un animal y este te será muy útil durante un ataque. Los animales que transformes te serán fieles, sobre todo este lobo, como has podido comprobar.

Harry había comprendido la alusión a Lunático. McGonagall, quién seguro ya había visto a Remus bajo su formo de licántropo, lo había reconocido.

La semana pasó muy rápida. Harry, quién ya había tenido otras clases con Snape pero también con Tonks, Remus, McGonagall y Dumbledore, había aprendido muchas cosas.

Había desarrollado notablemente sus poderes mágicos y cuanto más se entrenaba, más fáciles le salían los ejercicios.

McGonagall había empezado las clases sobre los animagos. Harry comprendía perfectamente la teoría. Había cogido con cuidado lo de anotar sus puntos fuertes y sus punto débiles en un papel hechizado.

Lo había quemado en seguido mientras recitaba un encantamiento que McGonagall le había enseñado:

"Aquí, yo invocó a aquel que 

_pasará el resto de su vida conmigo_

_a aquel que me será fiel_

_a aquel que me protegerá_

_a aquel quien siempre será uno conmigo_

_convenio animalis modo ego"_

McGonagall le había dicho que el animal se manifestaría cuando él juzgara que el momento era oportuno. Esto era también por una razón pues alguna vez, el animal podía tardar varios años en venir, o podría aparecer después de unos días.

Era ya finales de Julio y Harry empezaba a sentir los beneficios de este entrenamiento. Primeramente, el resistía mejor las intrusiones de Dumbledore y intentaba cerrar su mente todas las tardes. Segundo, aunque las clases con Snape era difíciles, aprendía mucho sobre los duelos y sobre todo aprendía a defenderse, incluso si Snape llegaba a arrastrar todos los días a Harry por el suelo. Este último no permanecía jamás en esa posición de debilidad mucho tiempo, pues él quería hacer desaparecer esa maldita sonrisa del rostro de su querido profesor.

Sus emociones eran ahora indescifrables, no se podía saber que era lo que Harry sentía. Snape estaba particularmente orgulloso, incluso si el veía aún los pequeños fallos de su alumno.

Tercero, las clases de DCLAO le eran beneficiosas. Aprendía las maldiciones que ni los de séptimo curso veían como por ejemplo la maldición de la ceguera. Harry había necesitado una larga semana para lograrlo. Esta era una maldición muy peculiar. La fórmula era "_fulgur caecus"_ y cuando era bien dicha, dos rayos de color oro y rojo salían de la varita de Harry y se dirigían directamente a los ojos de su adversario. Este permanecía ciego durante algunos segundos y le dejaba tiempo a Harry para atacar otra vez.

No tenía ninguna noticia de sus amigos. ¿Quizá ellos lo habían olvidado? No, eso no era algo posible viniendo de Ron y Hermione, sin embargo Harry no podía evitar estar intranquilo.

Después de esas dos semanas , él dormía tranquilamente durante este fin de Julio, bajo el ojo atento del retrato que no le había quitado los ojos de encima en todo el tiempo.

A seguir...

Reviews, por fa...


	3. En busca de Harry

**Hola de nuevo! Bueno, voy a hacer una aclaración: en el primer capi me he referido a mí misma en masculino (es que el otro día lo leí y me di cuenta de lo que sucedía) y no quiero andar a quitar todo y volver a ponerlo. Soy una chica.**

**Ahora, reviews:**

**Luz:**_siento no haberte nombrado en el capítulo anterior, pero no pude corregirlo. Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. Tengo toda la intención de acabarlo, que no te queden dudas. Besos, hasta otra._

**Eon:**_ gracias por el review, y lo pienso seguir. Nos leemos, besos._

**SerenitaKou: **_holas, tranquila, pienso transmitir todos los mensajes a su autora. Sobre corregir el título, ¡Si le pongo la tilde no me aparece la letra! Tampoco es mi culpa, que sé que esta mal, pero que se le va a hacer, besos._

**Noelia:**_ hola, tengo que decirte que el fic es una traducción y ya está acabado, por lo cual tus sugerencias no van a ser posibles. Pero te doy una alegría: Harry hará de las suyas y traerá a Dumbledore de cabeza, no te preocupes. Sobre lo de agregarte, yo lo hago encantada, pero tengo que decirte que yo al msn no le hago muy caso, y solo lo tengo porque lo necesito para estas cosas, nada más. De cuando vez me conecto, pero no muy seguido. Si aún así te interesa intentar que coincidamos, lo haré encantada. Avísame, besos._

**Ala, la historia, y dejarme reviews que sientan bien en la autoestima. XD!**

**Capítulo 3: En busca de Harry.**

El verano no era solo difícil para Harry, sino también para el mago oscuro más poderoso de Inglaterra. De hecho, el junio pasado, él había sido privado de sus mortífagos y eso, le sentó muy mal. Los mortífagos que no habían sido atrapados sufrían cotidianamente la cólera de Voldemort, el mismo que siempre echaba pestes contra Harry Potter.

-¿ Pero como un simple crío mete siempre sus narices donde no lo llaman y me impide llevar a cabo mis planes? ¿No estaré rodeado de una panda de inútiles?- Hablaba Voldemort, solo, en un cuarto oscuro y húmedo.

El cuarto estaba poco amueblado. Tenía un escritorio miserable (se preguntarán como se lograba mantener de pie cuando un simple soplo de viento lo podría tirar), tres sillones en mal estado, una chimenea de la cual salía un agradable calor. Sin embargo, la temperatura en el cuarto era siempre glacial.

Estábamos en mediados de julio y Voldemort no tenía suficientes fuerzas como para ir a liberar a sus mortífagos más fieles.

La batalla de junio, que le había llevado a luchar contra Dumbledore, le había demostrado que el viejo estaba aún en forma a pesar de su edad. Pero lo que lo había cansado había sido entrar en el cuerpo de Harry: todo lo que sentía Harry era aquello que Voldemort despreciaba, y no había podido tener por más tiempo el contacto.

Desde junio, intentaba, gracias a la ayuda de Bellatrix, encontrar nuevos mortífagos, pero no era cosa fácil. Los magos sangre limpias eran cada vez más raros. Aquellos que aún estaban con vida y que no estaban de su parte lo estaban de Dumbledore. Nadie podía permanecer neutro en esta guerra entre el Bien y el Mal.

Había encontrado incluso a algunos mortífagos que justo habían terminado sus estudios y que, por tanto, eran bastante ingenuos. De momento, Voldemort se contentaba. Tenía pensaba matarlos más tarde, de todas maneras. Pero lo más importante en este momento era liberar a los mortífagos.

El año anterior había sido un verdadera éxito. Lucius Malfoy, uno de sus sirvientes más fieles, tenía amistad con gente situada en puestos altos en el ministerio, esa gente que había permitido a Voldemort tener noticias de primera mano, del ministro incluso. Pero ahora, Lucius estaba en Azkaban.

Los dementores estaban de su lado. El ministerio había encontrado nuevos guardianes que eran tan eficientes como los dementores. Las quimeras, criaturas del bosque prohibido con la cabeza de león y cola de dragón, obedecían a Dumbledore, que había permitido que vivieran en el bosque.

En algún momento, habían sido perseguidas. Los magos, viéndolas como monstruos, querían que desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra. Gracias a Dumbledore, ellas pudieron vivir libremente, pero con la condición de no salir del bosque y de no aparecer delante de los niños que estudiaban en Hogwarts, la cual respetaban.

Después de que los dementores dejaran Azkaban para reunirse con Voldemort, Dumbledore propuso la idea de ponerlas en su lugar. Al principio Fudge estaba completamente en contra, pero como no podían dejar a los mortífagos en Azkaban sin protección, aprobó la idea de Dumbledore para poner a las quimeras.

Voldemort había querido entonces vengarse con Potter. Seguramente estaba con los muggles y después de encontrar el lugar exacto, es decir, el número cuatro de Privet Drive, en Londres, Voldemort quiso ir a hacerle una pequeña visita de "cortesía". Pero poco antes de su llegada, había sentido como Dumbledore llegaba. Lo había sentido cinco minutos antes de llevar él.

La rabia se había apoderado de él. Rugía dentro de él, pero eso lo hizo reír, era su famosa unión con Potter y él. Él había salir de su casa y gritaba algo que no había escuchado estando Dumbledore allí.

Después, se concentró el localizar el lugar donde podría encontrar al chico, pero si antes había un traidor al lado de Dumbledore, hoy en día no tenía ninguno, y Voldemort era incapaz de encontrar a Potter.

De eso hacía dos semanas y no lo encontraban. Se estaba empezando a enfadar.

Solo una persona podía calmarlo un poco y ese persona era Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix era la persona que había matado a Sirius Black pero era también una partidaria muy entusiasta, sino la mejor, de Voldemort. Después de su debut en el mundo de la magia negra, había sido incluso entrenada por Voldemort. Él le había enseñado a controlar la magia negra. Pero ella no había podido traerle la profecía a Voldemort en junio y lo había pagado muy caro.

Durante dos semanas, ella había sufrido la maldición cruciatus y ahora, ella maldecía a Potter. ¡Era a quién más odiaba en el mundo!

Su única satisfacción era que había matado a su primo Sirius Black bajo los ojos de Potter. Adoraba la cara que había puesto al ver que Black no aparecía. Esa había sido su única consolación desde el principio de julio.

Había conseguido reclutar a algunos estudiantes de Durmstang, que estaban más o menos a favor de la causa de Voldemort. Era tan ingenuos que los había manipulado sin ninguna dificultad. La mayoría de ellos eran mediocres. Si su señor quería nuevos mortífagos, era solo para ir a liberar a aquellos que estaban presos. Bellatrix sabía exactamente lo que les esperaría a los nuevos una vez los otros estuvieran de vuelta.

Ellos vivían en un pequeño castillo en Inglaterra. El castillo estaba evidentemente protegido tanto de muggles como de magos. Nadie les molestaba, pero por otro lado, ellos no podían salir del lugar.

Sin embargo, Bellatrix adoraba torturar a algunos muggles, y no había podido pagar su frustración con ellos porque se lo habían prohibido. ¡La única cosa que podía hacer era martirizar a los nuevos reclutas y no se molestaba al hacerlo!

Ya hacía más de tres días que Voldemort permanecía encerrado en su habitación. No salía, y una cosa extraordinaria, no había llamado a Bellatrix. Sin embargo, lo normal era que le consultara sobre sus planes. Dudaba que se lo dijera todo, pero ahora no le había dicho nada.

Bellatrix poseía una habitación prácticamente igual a la de Voldemort, pero tenía un toque femenino que rodeaba la habitación y la hacía más agradable(¡Como si un calabozo pudiera ser agradable!)

Estaba a punto de volver a su habitación como un león enjaulado cuando vinieron a buscarla.

-El señor te pide que vayas a su lado –le dijo un joven de dieciocho años.

-Voy, David, puedes marchar.

David Sark era uno de los nuevos reclutas. Había salido de Durmstang con una carrera prometedora, pero el destino no había querido que se volviera medimago. Había querido que David se encontrara con Bellatrix en un bar la noche de su décimo octavo cumpleaños. Este, que había bebido cerveza de mantequilla alcoholizada de más, había seguido a Bellatrix sin hacer preguntas. Se había enterado de su error bastante tarde. Si se hubiera negado delante del Señor de las Tinieblas, este le habría matado. Durante toda su escolaridad, se le había dicho muchas veces que las ideas de Voldemort eran buenas, pero él lo había dudado. Era un mortífago sin quererlo, como otros, pero algunos estaban allí por voluntad propia.

Bellatrix no hizo esperar al Señor de las Tinieblas y se dirigió a su habitación.

Los pasillos eran fríos, solo algunas antorchas los iluminaban; los muros tenían verdín y la humedad se infiltraba a través de ellos.

Llegó delante de la puerta que llevaba directamente a su habitación y tocó ligeramente. ¡No podía permitir que la maldiciera hoy!

Entró.

Al principio no vio a nadie pero sentía la presencia de Voldemort. Avanzó esta el medio del cuarto sin indecisión y esperó que el se presentara. Esperó unos minutos, unos minutos angustiosos donde ella no debía mostrar que estaba angustiada.

-Bella, ¿cómo te va?- sin esperar una respuesta continuo-. Yo estoy de mal humor, pues hace dos semanas que busco al joven Potter en vano, en fin ahora me dirás que lo buscas pero no logras encontrarlo.

-Es imposible de localizar, señor –le dijo con voz segura.

-Bella, me decepcionas mucho. ¿Desde cuándo algo es imposible para el Señor de las Tinieblas?

-Nunca –con una voz un poco menos segura. Iba a ser castigada, lo sabía.

-Bien –dijo con una voz más glacial que la habitual.

-Pero pienso que Dumbledore a escondido a Potter en un lugar bajo el hechizo "_fidelio" _y...

-¡Sé todo eso, Bella! ¿Crees que no lo había adivinado después de tanto tiempo? ¿Me tomas por un idiota? –le dijo con una voz mezcla de cólera y frustración.

-No, señor, nunca, solo daba mis conclusiones...

-Bella, estoy decepcionado de que no hayas llegado antes a esas conclusiones. Ese chico empieza seriamente a ser una molestia. Que hago algo, él siempre está en medio de mi camino, y una cosa sorprendente, aún esta VIVO. Después de un año, ese crío está en mi contra y SIEMPRE se salva.

Voldemort hablaba más para sí mismo que para Bellatrix, pero esta que veía la furia de su señor prefería callarse

-Pensaba que matando a sus padres y a él, la profecía no se cumpliría, pero eso fue peor. Al contrario, ¡Es lo que hizo que se cumpliera! Durante trece años no era yo mismo, tenía una vida lamentable mientras que el vivía tranquilamente, escondido del mundo de los magos, de manera que nadie podía encontrarlo.

-Señor, no pienso que haya sido feliz en esa casa de muggles...

-Cuando te ordene hablar, hablarás, no antes. Pero estoy de acuerdo con eso, no ha sido feliz. Creo que solo eso ya me hace feliz. Y se que ahora está solo, sin padres, sin padrino.

Voldemort empezó a reírse con una risa que mandaría escalofríos.

-Si solo no hubiera existido, ¡estaría ya en el momento de mi esplendor! ¡Sería el mago oscuro más grande del mundo! ¡Todo el mundo, incluso Dumbledore, me temería, el mundo estaría a mis pies! Pero era necesaria que James Potter y Lily Evans tuvieran un hijo; era necesario que esa sangre sucia protegiera a su bebe con su vida; y era necesario que esa maldita noche yo fuera derrotado por un crío de solo un año. Era necesario que a sus once años me impidiera acceder a la piedra filosofal; que cuando tenía doce matara la memoria de mismo que había hecho. Solamente, a sus catorce años, me ha sido útil. No podemos olvidar que gracias a su sangre pude volver a la vida.

Durante este monólogo, Bellatrix estuvo parada y escuchaba con avidez las palabras de Voldemort.

-Señor, pienso que es hora de liberar a los otros. Hace un mes que están encerrados y dudo que mi marido pueda conservar por más tiempo la cordura...

-Tienes razón, Bella. Tú y tu marido me habéis honrado y no renunciasteis nunca. No merece estar allí. Sin embargo, algunos lo merecen. Iremos a liberarlos esta noche, Bella. Ya he preparado el plan. Esta tarde, es el cumpleaños de nuestro joven enemigo y le haremos un enorme regalo liberando a todos aquellos que él detesta. ¿Qué piensas?

-Es perfecto, mi señor, perfecto, ¿pero cómo lograremos matar a las quimeras?

-¡Eso es un juego de niños para el señor de las Tinieblas! Mira, la única cosa que ellas temen es el fuego. Solo tenemos que ser minidragones. Solo que no es tan simple, hay que tener mucho poder. Mientras yo me ocupo de las quimeras, quiero que tú y los nuevos reclutas liberéis a mis partidarios. Solo en el momento en que alguno de los mortífagos esté liberado, quiero que lo cambies por uno de los reclutas. Las quimeras no verán la diferencia. La excusa nos dará tiempo antes de que comprendan lo que ha pasado.

-Pero, tenemos más reclutas que mortífagos encarcelados. ¡Podría crear tensiones!

-No, no se atreverán a sublevarse en mi contra. por otro lado, quiero que guardes al joven David. Tengo otro plan que lo concierne.

-¿Puedo saber cuál?

-No, Bella, lo sabrás pronto. Asegúrate que viene vivo del ataque. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, señor.

-Bien, avísalos. Diles el plan, no todo por supuesto –dijo con una voz demoníaca.

-Bien, señor.

Bellatrix dejó la habitación y fue al pequeño salón que estaba al otro lado del castillo. No necesitó más que algunos minutos para llegar. Voldemort había colocado una barrera antiaparición. Allí encontró a ocho nuevos mortífagos, incluido David.

-¡Vamos, moveos, no tenéis que hacer nada más!¡Espero que estéis entrenados!

Sin avisar, lanzó sobre ellos una docena de maldiciones, algunas imperdonables. Seis mortífagos cayeron al suelo mientras chillaban de dolor. Solamente dos habían logrado parar las maldiciones.

-Es penoso. ¿Cómo queréis hacer frente a las quimeras en estas condiciones? Me preguntó porqué estáis aquí.

Sin embargo, puedo comprobar con cierto orgullos que David era uno de los dos que no había caído; el otro era Mathieu Booth, un alumno bastante dotado que había sido reclutado gracias a su encanto. Pero Mathieu era realmente un mortífago: estaba a favor de los ideales de Voldemort.

-Bien –paró las maldiciones-. Es todo por ahora. Espero que me escuchéis bien, no quiero repetir dos veces las mismas cosas. Este es el plan: nuestro señor se ocupará de las quimeras el solo. Debemos hacerlo muy rápido. Quiero que cada uno de vosotros se ponga delante de un calabozo donde haya un mortífago y lo liberen. Las puertas están sellados con un hechizo poderoso; por eso yo esperaré con vosotros. Entre dos podremos abrir mejor las puertas. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Todas afirmaron pero encontraban el plan bastante extraño. Solo David se atrevió a realizar una pregunta.

-Pero, ¿por qué te esperamos? ¿No podemos ponernos de dos y hacerlo sin que tú estuvieses allí?

-Porque solo yo conozco el hechizo.

Bellatrix utilizó un tono duro para terminar la « charla ». David no estaba convencido con esa respuesta, pero después de todo no desobedecería a Bellatrix. Ella era el brazo derecho de

Voldemort.

Hacia medianoche, los mortífagos salieron con su vestimenta, es decir, una gran capa negra, nada más que una capa negra. No se podían reconocer, solo Bellatrix podía pues ellas conocía la voz de cada uno.

"_Esta noche, todo tiene que salir perfecto, sino me arriesgo a pasar el fin de semana bajo la tortura de mi señor. No lo merezco, solo yo soy su más ferviente partidaria. Todo esto es culpa de Potter y de Dumbledore. La próxima vez que le encuentre cara a cara, no sobrevivirá, como su padrino."_

Esos pensamientos hicieron aparecer una sonrisa maléfica en los labios de Bellatrix.

De pronto, una presencia fría se hizo sentir, se podía ver una serpiente arrastrarse entre los pies de los mortífagos ; Bellatrix empezaba a acostumbrarse a esa serpiente, pero los nuevos, no estaba por la labor. Solo Mathieu y David parecías completamente indiferentes.

-Vamos, quiero veros hacerlo lo más rápido posible, ¿entendido?

Asintieron y se encontraron delante de la inmensa prisión de Azkaban. La entrada era lúgubre, y no había guardias presentes. Bellatrix lanzó una maldición de confusión a la puerta y posó sus manos. La puerta no vio nada extraño y se abrió para dejar pasar a Bellatrix y el grupo de mortífagos. Llegaron a unos corredores dónde se podían ver a los prisioneros, los que quedaban de ellos.

Bellatrix y los mortífagos se pusieron delante de las puertas de los antiguos mortífagos.

Pronto sintieron como el fuego se encendía en el centro del corredor. Elevaron su mirada hacia el cielo y vieron a una docena de quimeras lanzarse sobre ellos. La más próxima a Bellatrix fue incendiada por Voldemort y eso volvió a Bellatrix a la realidad.

-¡Vamos, a que esperáis, no tenemos toda la noche!

Los mortífagos se miraron delante de las celdas de los prisioneros y Bellatrix fue hacia la celda más alejada.

-Vamos, juntos destruiremos la puerta, ¿está claro?

El otro mortífago movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-_"Absumo."_

La puerta se abrió y dejó pasar a un Lucius Malfoy furioso.

-¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo durante tanto tiempo? ¡Hace un mes que estamos en prisión!

-¿Y yo, que he pasado trece años antes de que te presentaras?

Eso hizo callar a Lucius.

-"_Impedimenta"_

El nuevo mortífago no llegó a comprender de todo lo que pasaba.

El se encontraba encerrado en la celda de Lucius y fue enseguida desvestido.

-Toma, vístete Malfoy, se decía un sangre limpia, vístete como tal.

Malfoy se vistió rápidamente.

-Haremos lo mismo con los otros, ¿Entiendes?

-Creo tener captado. Ellos vienen a ocupar nuestro lugar para dejarnos tiempo antes de que nos vengan detrás.

-No tenía ni idea de que sabías para que servia la cabeza –dijo con un tono irónico y despectivo.

Hicieron lo mismo con todos los mortífagos.

Así, Dolohov, Macnair, Lestrange, Rookwood, Crabbe y Goyle fueron liberados.

Todos siguieron a Bellatrix y dos de los nuevos mortífagos que ellos no conocían. De vuelta al medio del corredor, fueron todos en ayuda de su señor.

-¡No las maten! ¡Vámonos! Bella, ¿Están todos allá? –preguntó Voldemort con una voz mas amable de lo normal.

-Si señor, menos Mathieu y David.

-Bien, vamos.

Se fueron de Azkaban antes de la llegada de los aurores. Una vez fuera, se trasladaron al castillo. Llegaron delante del castillo y se dirigieron todos al salón y se sentaron en círculo alrededor de Voldemort que empezó su discurso.

-Por ahora, espero noticias de esa rata débil que ha marchado desde hace demasiado tiempo para mi gusto. Vendrá en cuanto lo llame. Bella dame tu brazo.

Bellatrix tendió su brazo. Se podía ver la marca tenebroso. Una calavera con una serpiente saliendo por su boca.

Voldemort puso su varita sobre la marca y aguantó todo lo que pudo. Algunos mortífagos que estaban en alguna misión entraron por la puerta.

-Entonces, Pettegrew, ¿qué noticias me traes? Espero que de las buenas.

Al principio nadie se movió. Después una de las personas, bajo una máscara y una larga capa negra, empezó a avanzar y a hablar con voz temblorosa.

-Yo... no he entendido mucho... el ministro está protegido... y...

-¡Dilo ya, idiota! ¿Qué has escuchado sobre el chico?

-Bien, he... visto a Dumbledore en el despacho del ministro... hablaron de política y no he entendido muy bien... y...

-¡Pero como puedes ser una rata tan estúpida! _"Crucio"._

-Señor... perdóneme...

Pero Pettegrew no llegó a articular ninguna palabra más, se retorcía de dolor. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Señor, Dumbledore a establecido en algún lugar el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y es el lugar dónde está Potter escondido.. el guardián secreto. Es Dumbledore... Estoy convencido de que el cuartel está escondido en Londres...

-_"Finite incantatem! _ Cuando se quiere cualquier cosa nada mejor que el sufrimiento, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo, Pettegrew?

-Si... si, señor.

-Bien, ¿qué más sabes?

-Bien... euh... el profesor Dumbledore le ha pedido a Fudge una giratiempo y el ha accedido. Pero no le preguntó para que lo quería y por eso no se nada más.

-Un giratiempo, dices. Esto es interesante, ¿Qué quiere hacer Dumbledore con uno?

-El año que estuve en Hogwarts con Ron Weasley –Lucius bufó al escuchar el nombre de una familia tan repugnante- le había dado uno a Hermione Granger para que ella pudiera dar todas las materias.

-Y según tú, ¿Dumbledore cogió uno en julio para que solo lo usen a partir de septiembre?

-Si, señor.

-¡Mira que eres tonto! –él acentuó esta última palabra-. Francamente, me pregunto como los Potter pudieron ser tu amigo y aún peor, como te hicieron su guardián secreto. ¡Tenían que ser realmente estúpidos! Snape –chilló.

-Sí, señor –dijo alguien desde una de las capas negras que avanzó y se arrodillo delante de su señor.

-Dime que has encontrado donde se reúne la orden del Fénix  
-Os puedo asegurar que no se reúnen en el castillo, pero que usted ha vuelto, Dumbledore no me quita el ojo de encima, pero según he entendido, se reúnen en Londres pero no puedo deciros donde exactamente.

-Para que lo sepas, Snape, si te he autorizado a seguir en el puesto de profesor de pociones en Hogwarts es para que nos informes sobre los planes de Dumbledore y no llegues con algo tan deplorable. _Crucio._

Snape no dejó escapar ningún ruido pero era visible que el hombre sufría. Lágrimas de rabia caían por sus ojos pero nadie lo notaba.

-Sé que el giratiempo concierne a Potter. He escuchado una conversación entre McGonagall y Dumbledore, aparentemente, el crío va a seguir un curso o no se qué.

-Bien, al menos sirves para algo. Reúnete con los demás.

Snape esperó que no hubiera dicho nada de más. Dumbledore le había dicho que podía dar a entender que el chico estaba recibiendo un entrenamiento, pero no quería que el crío sufriera aún más los ataques de Voldemort. ¡Si incluso le había mandado proteger al heredero de James Potter!

-Hace ahora un mes –empezó Voldemort- que hemos perdido la profecía. ¡No sois más que una panda de inútiles! Me avergüenzo de vosotros, no merecéis clemencia.

Entendiendo que esta discusión no le concernía más a Pettegrew, este volvió lentamente.

De pronto cuatro crucios fueron en dirección de Dolohov, Macnair, Rookwood y Lestrange.

-Solo Bellatrix ha salido.

Bellatrix sentía todas las miradas volverse hacia ella. Ella estaba orgullosa, ¡un poco de reconocimiento! Incluso sintió los ojos de su marido y ella pudo leer la envidia.

-Gracias a ella tenemos nuevos mortífagos, algunos mediocres, pero dos de ellos son dignos de estar entre nuestras filas. Les presento a David Sark y Mathieu Booth.

Esta vez las miradas fueron hacia David y Mathieu, pero eran otro tipo de mirada, una mirada de odio, llena de arrogancia.

"_Como si unos magos de segunda orden nos pudieran reemplazar"_ pensó Malfoy.

-Tengo para ellos unos proyectos más precisos. Pero de ellos ya hablaremos más tarde, Sark y Booth. Tengo que enviar a este inútil de Petegrew a espiar para mi causa. Ahora, Lucius, no tienes ningún apoyo. No puedes volver a tu casa, pienso que deben estar espiando tu casa desde junio.

-Pero, señor, es necesario...

-¡_Crucio!_ ¿Desde cuando, Lucius, me interrumpes cuando hablo? Veo que un mes en prisión no fue suficiente para ti. No tienes costumbre, a diferencia de otros.

Lucius se retorcía de dolor. Intentaba no gritar y lo conseguía, pero el hambre y el cansancio acumulados desde un mes le hicieron abrir la boca. Y gritó de dolor.

-Y bien, Lucius, creía que sabrías soportar mejor el dolor que esto. Te la dejaré un poco más –Voldemort dejó salir una risa siniestra mientras que Malfoy se retorcía de dolor-. _¡Finite Incantatem! _Bien, ¿dónde estábamos? A, sí, no puedes dejarte ver en sociedad. Pienso que tu familia debe sufrir mucho –dijo sonriendo con todos los dientes- Esto se aplica a todos vosotros, menos a los dos jóvenes. Booth, quiero que te integres en el ministerio de magia y te enteros de lo máximo posible. Lo más fácil será ganarte la confianza del ministro, pero Dumbledore verá el juego. Necesitas tener mucho cuidado para esta misión tan delicada.

-Estaré a la altura, señor, puede confiar en mí.

-Bien, por fin una buena noticia. A ti, Sark, te voy a dar una misión muy importante. Si la logras, haré de ti un hombre extremadamente poderoso, haré de ti el hombre más feliz del mundo. Esta misión te la comunicaré en privado más tarde.

-Bien, señor –esas fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció David.

"_¿Desde cuándo se confían las misiones más importantes a alguien nuevo? Todo a cambiado, tengo que volver a ganarme el respecto de mi señor"_, pensó Lucius.

"_Y como esto, ¡David tiene las misiones más gratificantes! Pensaba que él estaba contento conmigo, no comprende nada. ¿Qué ha hecho David para ganar la confianza del Maestro?"_, pensó Bellatrix.

"_A Bellatrix no le gustó esta noticia, desde luego. Sin embargo, ¡yo no la he pedido! Me gustaría que me olvidara un poco, no he pedido estar aquí. Si es una misión para matar a alguien, necesitará a otro mortífago Pero, ¿ por qué no me encerraron con los otros en las celdas? ¡Ellos no merecían aquello! Al menos, eso te prueba que el Señor Tenebroso los necesita tanto ellos como a ti. Te interesa poner tu trasero a resguardo, David."_ Pensó el joven mortífago.

-Bien, no quiero verlos más.¡Procurad ser útiles! En cuanto a ti, Booth, quiero que marches inmediatamente, que encuentres un trabajo en el ministerio, no debería ser muy complicado, y quiero que me pases información segura y precisa.

-Bien, señor, marcho ahora mismo.

-Vosotros, no quiero veros más, largaros ya. Bella, quédate.

Todos marcharon sin decir ni una palabra, contentos por seguir aún con vida.

Bellatrix se hacía muchas preguntas, pero decidió permanecer impasible delante de su señor.

Voldemort se sentó en un sillón y pronunció una palabras incomprensibles a los oídos de Bella. Todo lo que ella podía entender era unos silbidos. Se sentía muy incómoda. Una gran serpiente hizo su entrada y se puso a los pies de Voldemort. Este último empezó a acariciar lentamente su cabeza.

Después de unos minutos de discutir entre ellos, la serpiente marchó y Voldemort por fin dirigió la palabra a Bellatrix.

-No esteas tan tensa, Bella, solo le he pedido a Nagini que vigile a nuestro joven recluta que permanecerá en el castillo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bella, te creía más inteligente. ¡Me decepcionas! ¿De verdad crees que David está totalmente a favor de la causa? No, no lo creo. Solo ha sido necesario ver su mirada cuando os ha visto encerrar a sus compañeros. Pero Mathieu, al contrario, parece divertirse –dijo con una voz dulcemente glacial.

-¿Pero no le confiaréis una misión importante, no?

-¿Noto celos en tu voz, Bellatrix?

Tocada donde más le dolía, Bellatrix no pudo responder a esa última pregunta.

-Non, Bella, la misión que le ofrezco es peligroso y no quiero perder a uno de mis fieles mortífagos.

Bellatrix empezó ahora a entender lo que le esperaba a David, seguramente una misión de la que no volvería.

-¿Qué va a hacer con él, entonces?

-Ya verás, te diré mis planes dentro de poco. ¡Ahora vete!

-Si, señor.

Bellatrix salió del cuarto y se fue a juntar con los otros en un salón.

" _¿A qué juegas Dumbledore? ¿ Qué tramas? ¿Por qué no llego a comprender lo que haces? ¡Tú y ese Potter!"_

Voldemort estuvo pensando unas horas. Durante ese tiempo, en la otra parte del castillo, se podía escuchar las discusiones muy animadas de los mortífagos.

-Entonces, Lucius, ¿ese pequeño recreo en la prisión fue agradable? –le dio pie a hablar Bellatrix con un tono ácido.

-¡No empecemos! Ya estoy bastante enfadado, no quiero dañarte, aunque ganas no me faltan, créeme!

-Pero podrás morder –dijo con una voz infantil, esa que enfadaba aún más a Lucius.

-¿Y tú, te diviertes? En mi humilde opinión, el señor no ha debido estar muy contento por lo ocurrido en junio y estoy seguro que a apaciguado su cólera sobre alguien, y prácticamente solo has quedado tú aquí...

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Está bien, los dos, no estáis aquí para luchar, os llamarán críos –dijo Macnair.

-¿Desde cuándo tú me das órdenes, especie de deshecho? –dijo Bellatrix.

-Veamos, Bella, cálmate, no es el momento de dividirnos querida –dijo Lestrange.

-Seguramente tengas razón –ella se acercó a él y él la protegió en sus brazos.

-¡Buscaros una habitación! Francamente, no estamos aquí para mimarnos –Lucius hablaba con una voz de acero.

-¡Oh! –Bella retomó su voz infantil, aguda-. ¡Malfoy no puede volver con su familia y eso le vuelve horrible... como decirlo... celoso y susceptible!

-¡Cállate o alguien va a morir esta tarde! –gritó Lucius.

-Cálmate tú, Lucius –dijo la voz tranquila de Dolohov.

Bella continuó provocando a Lucius, solo que ahora con la mirada, y eso irritaba cada vez más a este último.

-Bien, Bella, dinos que ha pasado durante nuestra... ausencia –empezó Lestrange.

-Es muy simple: he encontrado nuevos reclutas para poder liberaros, aunque algunos merecíais estar otro mes más esperando en la prisión –lanzó un mirada a Lucius, quien no dijo nada pero la rabia corría por sus venas-. Y también hemos estado buscando a Potter. El resto ya lo conocéis, la rata lo ha dicho todo hace una hora.

Todo el mundo miraba a Pettigrew que se hacía lo más pequeño posible. El no quería que lo notaran, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Oh, Pettigrew, no estabas en el ministerio tu has estado escondido bajo las faldas del señor. Al menos algo no cambiará nunca, mismo si cambias de señor, tú siempre acabas bajo sus faldas. –Lucius tenía un aire pensativo-. Sí, después de todo... la familia Potter... el señor... los Weasley... y de nuevo el señor- ¡Tienes una vida patética, cada vez me repugnas más!

-Yo al menos... no chillo como un loco... cuando me lanzan una maldición –dijo este último con una voz indecisa.

-¡Bien, parece que Pettigrew empieza a responder! Pero es verdad, Lucius, esa dulce voz que nos permitiste escuchar hace una hora... –se burló Bellatrix.

-¿La prisión te ha ablandado o bien son los largos años de paz que tú has vivido, bajo las órdenes de los amantes de los muggles quizás?

-¡Vuélvelo a decir! –Lucius, que al contrario que antes dejaba salir toda la rabia en esta conversación.

-Habremos tocado un nervio sensible, principito...

-¡No me llames así, Bellatrix o te arrepentirás! -Como para respaldar sus palabras, Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron a Malfoy.

-¿Crees que tengo miedo de unos guardaespaldas tan estúpidos? No ¿pero tú me lo me lo tienes, Malfoy?

-¡Qué decadencia! –dijo una voz que aún no se había escuchado. Todos volvieron su mirada hacia la persona que se había atrevido a pronunciar esas palabras y no era otro que David-. ¡Siempre me habían dicho que quienes eran los partidarios del mago oscura más poderoso, eran excepcionales y intocables! Hasta ahora, todo lo que he visto, es que son unos críos que luchan por una razón idiota –continuó.

-¡Repite eso conmigo delante! ¿Te crees muy gracioso, quizás? ¿Quizás porque eres uno de los nuestros? Voy a hacer que veas la realidad muy rápido –le dijo Malfoy con su aire altanero.

- ¡No sois más que unos críos que luchan para saber quien tiene razón! –David se estaba levantando y se enfrentó a Malfoy, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, sin ceder ni un instante.

"_Tiene coraje, el crío, pero no le va a durar, ahora que yo, el ilustre Lucius Malfoy, ha vuelto a su lugar."_

"_Espero que el señor esté seguro sobre lo que va a hacer. David tiene un aire particularmente orgullos de ser de los nuestros y no tiene miedo, a menos que sea un inconsciente."_

-Bien, Bella, has encontrado a un mortífago digno de este nombre. Tiene razón, os comportáis como críos, que vergüenza diría cualquier muggle –dijo Lestrange.

Esto fue como una ducha fría para todo el mundo y instantáneamente, todos se calmaron y cada uno fue a su habitación. Solo Bellatrix y su marido fueron a la misma.

"_¿Pero por qué tuvo que decirlo en voz alta? Pensaba que lo había dicho para mí mismo. ¡Me he metido en la boca del lobo! Ahora, tengo al gran Lucius Malfoy que me va a humillar. ¡Soy demasiado tonto! Bueno, lo único positivo es que se ha calmado el ambiente.." _pensaba David

A la mañana siguiente, Voldemort hizo llamar a David y Bellatrix a su salón para hablarles de la misión de la misión de David. Este no estaba muy seguro con la famosa misión. Sentía que no era confiable y que era peligrosa, sino Bellatrix se encargaría de ella.

-Bien, estáis aquí los dos. Voy a empezar a perder la paciencia. Entonces, Goyle está perdido en los pasillos, mira que me sorprende. Nuestra última discusión, Bella, me ha hecho pensar. Es verdad que el nacimiento de Potter me produjo muchos problemas tanto que he pensado acerca de James y Lily Potter. ¿Y si esos dos no acabasen juntos? No habría Harry Potter y eso significa que el mundo estaría a mis pies.

-¿Quiere decir, señor, que hay que hacer que James y Lily no se encuentren nunca?

-¡_Crucio!_ Ya te he dicho, Bella, que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando hablo.

-Si... señor.

-_ Finite incantatem._

-Gracias, señor, he aprendido la lección.

-Eso espero, Bella, eso espero.

David reían interiormente. Voldemort era tan previsible, incluso si cada vez David esta horrorizado cuando encontraba con su mirada dura y fría.

-Decía que Potter y la sangre sucia no deben encontrarse. Y he pensado en ti, David, que has probada tu... lealtad conmigo. Quiero que vuelvas al pasado, cuando nazcan James Potter y Lily Evans y que los mates.

-¿No sería más fácil lanzar solo una maldición para que no se encuentren?

-_¡Crucio!_ Creo que te dije Bella, y también va por ti, David, que no es tan fácil. El destino siempre va en mi contra, y por eso quiero que los mates justo cuando ellos nazcan. _Finite incantatem. _

-Bien, señor, ¿pero como hacer para ir al pasado?

-¡Por fin, una buena pregunta! Veo que la enseñanza en Durmstang no es tan mala, ¿Conoces las fallas temporales?

-Euh...no he oído hablar de ellas...

-Bien, ¡La escuela no da más que eso! Entonces empecemos por el principio: existe en este mundo unas roturas, una fallas. Algunas fallas son temporales porque elles te pueden dejar en otra época, otras te pueden enviar a otra parte del mundo... O, por cierto, tienes que saber que son aleatorias y solo los magos más grandes pueden intentar controlarlas. Te voy a abrir una brecha en el tiempo. Harry ha nacido y ahora tiene dieciséis años, y eso nos hace retroceder treinta y nueve años. No vale la pena decir que en esta época no me encontrarás.

-Si, señor, lo entiendo.

-Bueno, alguien que parece tener algo de cerebro. Quiero que mates a los dos bebes, ¿lo has entendido?

David asintió. Aún estaba mal por la maldición, pero no había sido criado como Lucius, y de eso estaba muy orgulloso.

"_¿Por qué matar a los dos? Si mató a unos, será suficiente. No me veo capaz de matar a los dos. ¡Qué busque a otro! Pero claro, si protesto, estaré muerto. Ya veré cuando esté en el lugar. Ahora entiendo porque no envía a Bellatrix. ¿Cómo haré pare regresar? Eso lo ha guardado, claro."_

-Marcharás mañana por la mañana. Prepárate para ir al pasado. Vete, no te quiero ver hasta mañana.

-Si, señor.

David dejó la habitación y volvió a su cuarto. Bellatrix se encontraba sola con Voldemort. Después de unos minutos, empezó a hablar.

-¿Entiendes ahora mejor el plan, Bella?

-Si, señor, ¿Es tan peligroso? ¿Y está seguro que matará a los dos?

-No matará a los dos, pero estoy seguro que al menos matará a uno y estoy seguro que matará a la sangre sucia. Pero, entre nosotros, todo es su culpa después de todo. Potter será fácil de matar. No me presentó ninguna dificultad la última vez que lo vi –Voldemort enseñó una sonrisa carnívora-. Este viaje no es un medio seguro, Bella. Al contrario, es extremadamente peligroso, estoy seguro que con tu ayuda podré abrir el portal, ¿pero llegará al lugar correcto?

-Entiendo señor, habrá que practicar con alguien de poca importancia para la causa, como Malfoy, por ejemplo.

-No, Bella, Malfoy aún va a ser útil. Conoce muy bien el ministerio y conoce a las personar que trabajan allí. Además, se que eso te gustaría mucho.

"_Gustar es una gran palabra, y sería todo un éxito deshacerse de alguien tan orgulloso como Lucius señor que se tiene por príncipe Malfoy, claro que él no se puede comparar conmigo..."_

Bellatrix volvió a su habitación para encontrar a su marido durmiendo tranquilamente.

"_¿Cuánto hace que no dormimos juntos? No puedo imaginarlo, durante quince años; quince años lejos de él; quince años sufriendo en aquella prisión, necesito desahogarme sobre todo si el último de los Potter está a punto de no nacer..."_

Bellatrix paga su mala leche con la habitación, sin despertar a su marido gracias a un hechizo de silencia, que quitaría después de su pequeña crisis. Todo estaba desordenado, las plumas volaban por todo, el polvo que no había sido limpiado desde hacia mucho tiempo estaba en el aire y eso hizo estornudar a Bellatrix y también hizo que despertara a su marido del hechizo.

-Bien, tu estás como decirlo... ¿más calmada? Porque si no lo estás, desfilo lejos de aquí antes de encontrarme como ese sillón –el sillón en cuestión en vente trozos y las plumas estaban flotando por todo la habitación.

-¿Cómo haces para soportarlo?

-¿A quién? ¿Al señor? O bien... ¿cómo lo has llamado ? ah, si... ¿el principito?

-Ha renegado de lo que es; ha renegado de nuestro señor y no ha sido castigado, ¿no lo encuentras injusto?

-Pienso que ha sido castigado más de lo que crees, querida.

-¿Cómo?

-El señor no confía en él, sin embargo él cree en ti, Bella, tu siempre has tenido la más grande confianza del señor y eso lo hace enfadar más de los que puedas imaginar. ¿Por qué crees que él te confía sus planes y sin embargo nunca habla con Lucius?

-Humm... creo que tienes razón. Pero no tengo ganas de hablar sobre esto por el momento. Solo te quiero a ti, cariño. ¿Desde cuándo no hemos tenido un momento privado para los dos?

-Desde hace demasiado tiempo si quieres mi opinión.

Esa noche, en ese castillo lúgubre, al menos dos personar experimentaron la felicidad total, puesto que eso existe incluso para dos seres como ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, David estaba listo desde el alba. Snape lo fue a buscar para conducirlo ante el señor. Lo llevó hasta un claro lleno de flores que no parecía ningún lugar habitual para quedar con el señor.

"_Creo que esta vez ha debido recibir un golpe en la cabeza durante la noche."_

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Snape, vuelco con Dumbledore a Hogwarts, no quiero que sospeche nada. Voy a quitar la barrera para que puedes aparecerte.

-Bien, señor.

Snape desapareció con un pequeño pop.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, David –Voldemort hablaba con una voz silbante.

-Perdóneme, señor, estoy a vuestras órdenes.

-Bien, mientras realizo el hechizo con Bella –David no había notado la presencia de esta-, quiero que en el momento que veas la falla saltes dentro lo más rápido posible, ¿está claro?

-Si, señor –fueron las únicas palabras de David.

"_No quería enseñar sus planes a sus "fieles" mortífagos, que falta de confianza. Al menos una cosa está clara: nunca le tendré confianza."_

David estaba aterrorizado; se aventuraba a lo desconocido. Nadie hasta este momento había logrado ir al pasado. ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias de esto? No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar, sin embargo eso revolvería el orden del mundo y eso era exactamente lo que Voldemort quería.

David salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó dos voces hablar en una lengua desconocida, pero David si conocía algo de esa lengua, pero eso no le decía nada.

Después de unos minutos, un fenómeno extraño se produjo: el claro se volvió borroso y aún así pudo ver como una falla se abría lentamente delante de él. Intentó mirar a través para ver lo que podía tener pero todo era negro. David dudó. No era buena idea hacer eso. Finalmente, prefirió quizás morir.

-**¿A qué esperas? ¡Apúrate!**

Sin dudar un minuto más, saltó...

David necesitó algunos minutos para entender lo que había pasado. Fue un ardor cerca de su antebrazo lo que le hizo volver a la realidad.

¿Por qué le dolía? Voldemort no era poderoso en este época, aún no había puesto la marca tenebrosa.

David decidió aparecerse en el callejón Diagon. Llegó ante un muro de piedras. El muro se abrió y él entro en el camino, lleno de magos, todos más o meno contentos de estar allí.

Todo parecía normal, después de todo, Voldemort aún no había entrado en acción.

Recorrió las diferentes tiendas hasta poner sus ojos sobre el periódico de los magos. Lo recorrió con los ojos y se puso lívido. Soltó un pequeño grito de terror y algunos magos se pararon a mirarlo un momento. David acababa de leer la fecha de ese día y no creía lo que sus ojos leían: estaban a primero de agosto, hasta ahí nada anormal, pero el año no correspondía de todo. En lugar de enviarlo 39 años hacia atrás, Voldemort lo había enviado solamente 23 años.

Después de un pequeño cálculo, comprobó que James y Lily tendrían 16 años, como Potter júnior en su época.

Entendió porque su antebrazo le dolía: Voldemort empezaba a tener poder y se volvía más peligroso para el mundo mágico.

"_¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Voy a ver al Voldemort de esta época y le cuento los hechos? ¿Quién me veía en el pasado? No, será mejor que vaya a verlo y le cuente todo, ¿Pero que pruebas tengo para probar lo que digo? A parte de la marca no tengo nada más que mi varita."_

Su antebrazo empezó a dolerle y decidió aparecerse. Se encontraba en un cementerio. Eso era mucho más normal para el mago oscuro, para quedar con sus mortífagos. David no pudo pensar en ello mucho, pues le habían lanzado una maldición por la espalda, y se torcía de dolor.

- Veo que este cementerio está incluso frecuentado por los muggles como tú –dijo una voz glacial que David no había escuchado-. De todas formas, no me divierte, no grita de dolor. Si los muggles resisten la maldición, habrá que encontrar algo más... radical. Probaremos con la maldición mortal.

-No soy un muggle.

-Pero si me responde a mí, el mago más grande del mundo.

"_Ya, ten orgulloso que sabía que no tendría que haber venido."_

-Soy uno de vuestros más fieles seguidores, señor.

Voldemort pareció asombrarse con esa noticia. Nunca había visto a ese joven, ¿cómo podría ser su más fiel mortífago?

-_Finite incatatem._ Bien, pruébalo, estoy esperando para verlo –David escuchó algunas risas y se dio cuenta que esta solo, cara a cara con Voldemort.

-Tengo la marca –enseñó su antebrazo para probar lo que decía. Las risas pararon y Voldemort traspasó a David con su mirada.

-Explícate. Nunca te he visto, y no te pude poner la marca.

-Vengo del futuro, de dónde me habéis enviado para cumplir con la misión más importante a vuestros ojos. –David notó que tenía toda la atención del mago y todos los mortífagos presentes-. Me habéis enviado al pasado para matar a un bebé.

"_¡Oh, por Merlín! Esa frase sonó ridícula. Acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte frente a este monstruo. Sabía que venir no era una buena idea. Siempre he tenido un lado un poco cobarde y lo voy a pagar con mi vida. Morir solo en el pasado, que triste maldición."_

David evitó decir que tenía que matar a dos. Si permitía que uno viviera, habría podido salvar al menos a uno.

Con esas palabras Voldemort rompió a reír, una risa glacial que David conocía perfectamente como una risa muy irónica.

-¿No has encontrado nada mejor? ¿Crees que un bebe podría pararme en mi intento de dominar el mundo?

-Sí –soltó David, un poco más seco de lo que quería.

-¿Me tomas por un idiota?

-No, señor, jamás me atrevería.

-¿Quién es ese bebe que me lo voy a cargar enseguida? –Voldemort no quería creerlo pero pensar que algo podría impedir acceder a dominar al mundo no lo acababa de gustar.

-Hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Usted no me ha enviado a la época correcta y el bebé ya no lo es.

-_Crucio._ ¿Te atreves a decir que me he equivocado? No lo creo, al menos que sea tu culpa, insolente –Voldemort intensifica la maldición y David grita cuando siento sus miembros abrasarse.

-No... Es mi culpa.

-Bien, lo prefiero así, pero no me has dicho a quien tienes que matar.

-James Potter.

-Eso explica muy bien las cosas, pero sepa que tengo planes para él. Tu no esperes nada de todo esto, no veo porque yo mandaría a un individuo tan poco interesante que tú, no te creo nada.

Voldemort intensificó más y más la maldición. David no soportaba el dolor y se desmayó. Y fue dejado por muerto por Voldemort.

Después de unas horas recobró el conocimiento y se pudo levantar. Era ya muy tarde. Voldemort había marchado dejándolo allí, sin ninguna piedad. David comprendía ahora porque todo el mundo le temía. No era buena cosa ser su enemigo. David no sentía su cuerpo, y no sabía si llegaría a poder marchar. Se refugió en la primera casa que encontró y perdió de nuevo el conocimiento.

_**Durante ese tiempo, 23 años más tarde:**_

David acababa de pasar la falla. Voldemort y Bellatrix la cerraron y esperaron unos minutos. De pronto, Voldemort gritó rabioso:

-¡Ese mortífago no ha retrocedido más que 23 años! Está en la época donde James y Lily tenían 16 años. ¡Pero por qué puñetas habré perdido la suerte!

Bellatrix usó un rostro frío e impasible mientras que Voldemort sonreía. Los dos no habían sentido la mirada que los había seguido desde el principio del ritual. Una vez fuera de la vista de todos, Snape salió de los arbustos dónde se había escondido y había seguido los hechos.

"_Menos mal que he permanecido después de la partida de David o nunca habría sabido que había retrocedido 23 años. Tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Y menos mal que no han notado que me había aparecido a unos metros de aquí o estaría muerte en este momento. Sin embargo no debo permanecer aquí más tiempo."_

Lo que le profesor de pociones no sabía era que David no era un ferviente partidario de Voldemort y sobre todo que prácticamente no había revelado nada.

Se apareció en Grimmauld Place para contarle todo lo que había visto a Dumbledore.

**A seguir...**


End file.
